The Significance of Numbers
by Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale
Summary: What if there was a countdown to when you met your soul mate? What if yours didn't work? Clary Fray never thought she'd meet her soul mate, but when a series of dramatic events lead to her being a fugitive, maybe she might just have a chance. Story adopted from LuminousFishy.
1. Wahh Forever Alone

I suffer Isabelle's excitable babbling in silence, her gorgeous face is bubbling with excitement. Exactly 2 minutes left, she tells me. We're standing at the bus stop and the bus is coming in two minutes. I think she hoped she'd meet them on a beach at sunset or something.

"I mean that's ok - these things can't always be romantic I mean my mum met dad when he was working at the book store and it's not like you can plan it to be romantic I just hoped, I mean everyone hopes don't they-" she breaks off, looking at me awkwardly. "Sorry. It's just a big day for me you know." _Yes I do know. You've only been going on about it for the past year_. Instead of verbalizing my thoughts, I smile at her.

"Don't worry. You'll be ok, you always are," I grin, determined not to ruin this for her. It's selfish of me to be moody. This is her future being determined. Right here. In precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds.

She smiles at me, but it isn't quite reaching her eyes. She's restless and keeps tapping her foot. Her eyes are wide with…fear? Excitement? Nerves? Probably all of them and a thousand more things I can't imagine. She keeps checking her wrist. So do I. The bus comes around the corner.

1 minute 10 seconds.

"Hey. I'll leave you alone now ok? The bus is here. I'll sit a couple of seats away, and be there if you need me," I say, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "Good luck." I hope it sounded sincere.

The bus pulls up and I climb on first, taking a quick glance at her while I give the driver my ticket. She looks like she's trying to hide all her feelings, I sense that she's very nervous, although Izzy would never admit it. I want to give her a hug but know I shouldn't interrupt now. I look at the passengers and it's full of pensioners. My heart starts beating frantically. _What_? I can't see anyone else at the bus stop. _But she's only 18, she can't end up with a 80 year old!_  
I turn around and look at her - she's breathing hard. The bus driver asks if she's ok but she ignores him. Her eyebrows are creased and her face is flushed. _Oh. Oh no. Stay calm. Someone is probably late_. I give her a thumbs up and try to smile reassuringly. I think it's more of a grimace.

I take a seat near the back and look at my watch. 25 seconds. She sits down a few seats away.

Suddenly a dark shape runs past my window and a boy jumps on the bus. He has that same frantic look in his eyes. I breathe out with relief.

"Hurry up kid, we're running late," the driver says, taking his ticket. The boy looks around, carefully stepping towards the seats. He's tall and handsome, holding a comic book and wearing a Darth Vader t-shirt. I smile slightly; she _hates_ Star Wars.

4 seconds. He spots her.

3 seconds. His eyes widen as he walks closer, as if being pulled by an invisible rope.

2 seconds. Isabelle stands up too, that same rope tying her to him.

1 second.

"I was worried the bus would leave. No way could I miss meeting my soul mate!" he jokes, though he looks just as nervous as she. They smile at each other as they both sit down together. I can't hear what they're talking about.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, and suddenly I'm crying. The hot tears drip down my cheeks and into my lap.

I look at my wrist, scratching at it. Trying to get rid of it.

The numbers have never changed.

They've always been at 0.

* * *

**Yeeeee first chapter up guys! Remember, the plot belongs to LuminousFishy, and the characters to Cassandra Clare! I've just adopted this from her since she decided to discontinued. Check out some of her other stuff, it's really great!**

**-Emily**


	2. City Invasion!

"And then we went to the park and it was like really awesome and, he's like so romantic and geeky and adorable and like…"

Two weeks later and they've already been on billions of dates. As you can she, she's infatuated by him and he, Simon, nearly drools every time she turns his way. I try to be encouraging. I try to smile and look nonchalant when they have their romantic moments, but every single moment rips my heart into pieces. I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I have no numbers, no job, no prospect, well at least that's what they say. We live in a small town just outside of Salt Lake City, Utah. America has been overruled by Valentine Morgenstern, originally from Idris, his influence spread out across the globe after his successful uprising. We are forced to learn about all his achievements in History. If you ask me, I hate the guy and the circle, but of course, no one wants to hear my opinion. I'm a nobody, a 0. Unclassifiable, uncontrollable and unwanted. Everything about us is controlled. They attach all our information to a wrist band we are forced to wear until we die.

Izzy's one used to say:

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Days till Soul Mate Meeting: 60 days 5hrs 50min (Or now it just says Simon Lewis)

Allocated housing: 102a Redwood

Family: Unknown, currently in the care system

Date of birth: Unknown, found by government officials, suspected age 18

Criminal Record: Clear

No-one knows Izzy's family, but I don't think that's too important, I don't know my dad either. Of course, when we look at my results, she can count herself lucky.

Occupation: Unemployable

Days till Soul mate meeting: 0.00

Allocated housing: On waiting list (currently residing at 104a Blackthorn)

Family: Mother Jocelyn Fray, father Jonathon Clark, deceased.

Date Of birth: 21st August 1991

Criminal Record: Unknown

The only information they know about me was supplied by my mother, everything should automatically be on there, but for me it didn't work. You see, anyone who takes a second glance at those will run away as fast as possible. It makes me different and in many ways dangerous. I'm harder to control and have disruptive data. My mum is doing her best to find me a job and with that, a life, but no-one will take on (what they call) an Unknown. If some data is missing, I must have altered it and if I've altered it I'm trouble and if I'm trouble….

"Clary, are you even listening to me?" Isabelle's voice penetrates my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, erm yeah?"

"Okay, then tell me, what did Simon buy me last night?"

"Uhh," I mumble incoherently.

"So, you weren't listening?"

"Sorry…"

She just rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"At least Simon listens," I say.

"Yeah, well he's my soul mate, he has to," she replies smartly.

I just roll my eyes.

"Izzy!" Simon yells from across the park we've been walking in. I should've known he'd meet us here.

"Simon!" She greets the now puffed out dork who's just wasted two seconds of his life running over to us.

"Hey Clary," he says politely.

"Hi."

He points to the comic poking out of my bag "Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Yeah! It's my favorite," I say, my mood slightly lifted.

"What part are you at?"

"The really depressing part," I smile sadly.

"The dog and the professors daughter?"

"Yep, that's the one!"

"For goodness sake, it's like a geek fest in here. Are you sure we got the right soul mates?" Izzy interrupts us. We both roll our eyes.

"Just because I can appreciate some of your soul mate's hobbies doesn't mean anything," I point out.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, come on lets get coffee," I say, a bit more sharply then I had intended. I lead the couple into Java Jones.

"I'll pay, what do you guys want?" The ever gallant Simon volunteers.

"Just coffee. Black- like my soul," I say, plunking myself down on the sofa.

"A cappuccino, please," Izzy says, giving him a quick peck. I try not to look too disgusted, I don't think I did a very good job. I frown and open a sugar sachet, spilling it onto the table and absent mindedly draw patterns with my finger. I ignore the others when they come and join me.

"Hey, isn't that the symbol of the Shadowhunters?" Izzy asks. I glance down to see I'd drawn the weird diamond thing that decorates their uniform. The lucky few people who are Shadowhunters become the government's right hand men. The Clave, they call all of them. The Clave are basically our police force, stamping out any sign of resistance and supposedly killing demons to protect us. I've never seen a demon or an angel, so I see no reason to believe them.

"They call it the Angelic Rune," Simon speaks up, handing me a coffee.

"Oh" I say, wiping away the symbol. I glance up to see Izzy giving him a look.

"What? I listened in class!" Simon protests.

"Those lessons were pointless. If we're mundane and die whenever runes are drawn on us, then why should we bother to learn them?" Izzy questions.

Simon shrugs. "It was interesting" He reasons. I missed most of my classes and didn't bother to learn any of it.

A loud helicopter noise can be heard overheard and we all look at each other in confusion. We've never heard a helicopter sound that close, in fact we barely ever hear them in the first place. The deep rumbling of many approaching vehicles can also be heard. My phone starts ringing and I answer it on the fifth ring.

"Clary? Clary?" My mother's frantic voice sounds through the phone.

"Yes? What's going on?"

"It's Valentine, he knows we're here!" she screeches.

"Valentine? Of course he knows we're here, he knows where everyone is! What does this have to do with him?"

"Clary, just listen. There's no time to explain. Is Isabelle with you?"

"Yes..."

"Go. Take Isabelle with you and run. Don't wait for me, they're taking the city," she says in a scarily calm voice.

"Mum?"

"GO!" I hear her last yell and then the line goes dead. I look at the others who have wide eyes.

"We need to leave. Now."

"What? Why? Where to?" They both start questioning.

"I don't know" I respond, grabbing my jacket and striding out the shop. The streets are chaos, people are being rounded up by the Clave everywhere. Everyone seems to be going in the direction of the town square, so of course, I head in the opposite direction.

"Clary!" The others call, fumbling to keep up with me. A broken up voice sounds out among speakers set up around the town.

"Calm down this is just a routine check up, we require all citizens to assemble in the town square. You have nothing to fear….unless you have something to hide," the voice says. I recognize it vaguely, but it is as if I've dreamed up the voice or it is a character in a book.

"Clary! What are you doing? We need to go to the others!" Izzy says, catching up with me.

"No we really don't," I say and continue down the empty street, hoping to get back to the apartment or something. A man steps out of the shadows in front of us and brings his gun up to my chest.

"Move and I kill you," He says, gesturing back the way we came. We have no choice but to keep moving in front of him.

"See, if you had just listened to me we wouldn't be in this situation," Izzy hisses, clearly annoyed. I scowl and keep moving forward. We reach the courtyard where countless rows of people, well all the town, are gathered in rows. They look as if they are being tested for something. A scary white haired dude that I recognise as Valentine's son is overlooking the whole process. One of the monitors makes a beeping noise and I stop moving as he is seized by some Shadow Hunters and dragged forward. I stop walking and the man behind me jabs the barrel of his gun into my back.

"Keep walking," He says.

I'm forced to wait and stand in a queue. I nervously fidget and try to look anywhere but at the front of the line which is coming closer and closer. People on either side are frantically looking for their partners, trying to find where they went. I glance around and accidentally make eye contact with Jonathan, the white haired dude. His gaze seems to pierce right through my soul, making me feel exposed. I suddenly start panicking as I remember that my inconclusive results will probably end up with my arrest. I look away and see him smirk out of the corner of my eye, his gaze doesn't leave me until I'm at the front of the queue.

The Shadowhunter at the end grabs my arm and scans my wrist band. Their eyebrows raise as they read my info. They turn and say something to one of their friends who drags me away from the queue and brandishes a stele. My heart thumps almost painfully fast inside my chest.

"You can't do that! I'll die!" I protest.

"We'll see about that." The person drags the stele onto my skin and I instantly recognize the angelic rune. I bear the pain of the sting, more terrified of the side effects. When nothing happens I look to the person in confusion.

"JONATHON!" They yell and quicker then I thought was possible, Jonathon Morgenstern is standing in front of me. I don't have time to respond before he grabs my wrist band and reads the information, his mouth twists into a smile that feels like someone has thrown a bucket of ice over me. He is about to say something when a massive explosion goes off and with an almighty crash, I'm thrown to the ground with the force. My knees scrape against the concrete and I bite my cheek to stifle my cries. Jonathon hauls me to my feet and passes me over roughly to another Shadowhunter.  
He shouts orders to the guards and then leaves to try and control the panic that has ensued. I feel myself being dragged away by the arms and am thrown into the back of an open truck. I slam into the hard floor, but before the doors close I catch a glimpse of my companions to see that Isabelle is already there. With a slam, the doors are closed, shutting out all light as the truck rumbles to a start.

* * *

**Oiiiii, here's another. I'll post them over time, hopefully asap. If you're confused, go read chapters 1-13 on LuminousFishy profile and then come read 14 here since its kind of all over the place right now. Sorry! Review any mistakes you see so I can fix them, I'm only barely skimming these seeing as they're LuminousFishy's original work****.**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns TMI and LuminousFishy is the original author, I've just volunteered to adopt and finish it.**

**Thanks guys!(: -Emily **


	3. And We Walked And Walked And Walked

**Here's the third chapter, if you've read it on LuminousFinshy's profile, no need to read it here, it's the same document, maybe slightly edited. LuminousFishy is the original owner of this story, I have only adopted it (with her permission!) and am finishing it up. **

* * *

**Clary POV**

My +eyes take a few minutes to adjust to the minimal light that is only provided by a crack in the truck's back doors. I can hear heavy breathing around me, I attempt to stand up, but as soon as I do I am flung back into another body, ending up in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow!" The unmistakable voice of Isabelle grunts from underneath me. I hug her blindly.

"Izzy!"

"Dude, I would hug you back but my hands are tied" She responds. I glance around the barely visible back space of the lorry. There are two other people also tied up in here. I set about untying Izzy's bonds first, annoyingly breaking a few nails in the process. After what seems like forever I finally manage to loosen the knots and she triumphantly shrugs away the ropes.

"What are we doing here?" I wonder out loud.

"We're been taking to New York" A stranger's voice announces.

"What? Why?" I ask the guy on the opposite side of the truck.

"Well I don't know about you, but we've been arrested"

"Arrested!? Why!?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out"

"Okay…"

"But what about us? We haven't done anything wrong?" Izzy asks, exasperated.

"Oh come on, it's obvious" The other girl next to the guy announces.

"What's obvious!?"

"You're Shadowhunters! Surely you knew that already!"

"Shadowhunters? But we can't be!"

"Are you dead?"

"Well…no?"

"And they drew a rune on you? "

"Oh" I reply

"This is all so messed up! Simon is missing, we've been arrested!" Izzy cries.

"Simon! He wasn't taken?"

"Obviously not"

Izzy starts crying and I try to awkwardly comfort her.

"Well maybe he was caught up…or something. Anyway, he's probably safer back there…and you've only know each other a few weeks, it can't be that bad"

"Just because you're never going to find your soul mate, it doesn't mean that I can't be loved."

"I didn't…"

"No you did. You've been moody ever since I met Simon, you don't understand. You never will" Her words sting.

"At least I tried"

The truck turns a corner and we are jumbled about. After the truck levels out again, Isabelle moves as far away from me as possible. I let her go and sit awkwardly, listening to her muffled sobs. Maybe I will never understand…it feels like horus have passed when suddenly I see a flash of something metal, it clunks around and then lands still at my feet. I pick it up. It looks like a stele.

"Hey, I hate to break this wonderful moment, but I would appreciate it if you untied us as well. That stele will be able to cut through these bonds easily" The guy speaks up.

"Oh yeah" I shuffle over and get to work on the guy's ropes. From the distance I can make out a lot more of his features. He is brown-skinned and looks like a rocker boy with long, dark hair that tumbles over his forehead and down his neck in curls. I also notice that he is muscular and on both arms he has tattoos that look like scrolling script winding around his skin.

"What are those?" I ask him, pointing to the tattoos.

"Mantras from the Upanishads"

"Oh okay" I finish with the knots and he throws the rope away.

"My name is Jordon by the way and this is Maia" He says, pointing to the girl to his left. Maia has light brown skin and dark brown eyes. Her brown-gold hair is messy but in distinct curls. They both look around my age, still only teenagers.

"I'm Clary and that's Isabelle" I point to my sobbing friend in the corner.

"Right" He says and I turn to Maia. After a while we are all free and we settle with our backs to the truck walls once more. The other two discuss some kind of escape plans for ages and I am just about to drift off to sleep when something stabs me in the side and I reach down to find the stele again. A pattern of simple swirling lines comes to mind and I instinctively start to draw it on the back doors of the truck. I sit back and admire the intricate design when it glows a bluesy colour and the metal of the door appears to melt.

"What the…?" Jordon gasps as a sizeable hole appears out of the door. The wind rushes in and light spews into the room. Izzy stops moping and crouches with us.

"What now?" She whispers.

"Now, we jump" Maia announces and without hesitation, she hurtles herself out of the truck. Jordon pauses a bit and then follows suit. Izzy glances at me with wide eyes, I shrug and prepare to follow them. She grabs my arm.

"Are you crazy!? You're just going to jump out of a moving van?"

"Izzy, we don't have another option, if we stay here who knows what could happen?"

She bites her lip.

"I'll go first" she announces. She counts to three and then launches herself into the air. Her figure is slipping further away, so I take a deep breath and jump. For an instant I feel free and weightless, but then gravity pulls me down towards the ground. I curl into a ball and land painfully on my side, rolling along the road until I come to a stop. My left side feels like it's on fire. I stand up painfully slowly, my side is torn up and it looks like I have nasty graze along my hip. Other than that, I'm alive. I can make out the forms of the others across the hazy empty road that we're on; I wait patiently as they finally make their way towards me. Izzy looks slightly torn up, but relatively unscathed and the two strangers Maia and Jordon don't look battered or bruised at all. Their appearances also look a lot clearer in the light of day.

"So…that was crazy" Maia announces.

"Definitely" I confirm

"What now?" Izzy asks, none too kindly. I can tell she is deliberately avoiding my gaze.

"Well, I guess we walk" Jordon states, setting off on a stroll.

"Where? We can't just walk and anyway I'm wearing heels" Izzy complains, pointing to her outfit.

"Tough" Jordon announces, continuing to walk. I have no choice but to follow him, after all I have no idea where I am and no chance of survival by myself.

"Where are we?" I ask him, looking at the vast expanses of dryish grass either side.

"My guess is Nebraska. That seems to be the right amount of distance we travelled, can you believe we were on that truck for seven hours?"

"Yes I can" I answer, my butt still feeling numb from sitting down for so long.

Me and Jordon make pointless small talk to pass the time, whilst Izzy stumbles behind Maia, her heels clicking noisily as she walks. The wind blows and I suddenly wish I was wearing more than slightly torn up flannel shirt and jeans. It was much hotter in Utah… My spirits dampen as I grow hungry and tired from walking. Izzy stumbles and falls to her feet.

"Guys, stop. I can't walk" She whines.

"Then take off the heels" I say matter of factly. She shoots me a death glare, but slips them off anyway. The sky darkens.

"We need somewhere to stay for the night" I state.

"There's an old abandoned town called Sidney a mile away, we can make it before sun down" Jordon says, like he does this every day.

"How do you know so much?"

"We're fugitives, it's what we do" He says wrapping his arms around Maia, urgh great another happy couple.

"Why? Why can't you just stay in the city?"

He chuckles.

"Some Shadowhunter you are!...We're werewolves"

"Werewolves!?" Isabelle yells.

"I thought that all Downworlders were extinct?" I ask, confused.

"That's what we want you to think"

She turns and has a private conversation with Jordon. He nods and shares it with us.

"We may as well tell you, seeing as it looks like we're stuck together. We're from a rebel group called The Praetor Lupus. We can't stay in a town or place more than once or we get caught. I was in Salt Lake City on business with Magnus Bane, when the town was invaded, leading to our unfortunate arrest. We know America like the backs of our hands"

He starts walking again, my feet protest but I force myself to carry on.

"Magnus Bane…I recognize the name. I think he was one of my mum's friends" A sharp sting goes through my heart when I talk about her. I don't know where she is.

"What business does your mum have wit

Sep 2"What business does your mum have with a high warlock?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"You didn't know you were a Shadowhunter did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, my guess is that she is part of the rebel Shadowhunter group, the people who are opposed to Valentine's reign. I can take you to a group of them if you want"

"I don't know what I want anymore" I say truthfully. He just nods and we continue in silence. The landscape soon changes to the wreckage of old houses.

"We can stay here the night" He announces, which is just as well, considering it's now dark. He leads us into the nearby rubble of a house, he sends the other two off to gather what they can, mattresses, food etc.

"So, Clary. Is it possible you can draw more of your magical runes"

"I guess…" Some patterns come to mind "Which ones?"

"Protection, ything to protect us form any wandering demons"

"Demons!? They still exist!"

"Clary, you've been living in a very protective bubble all your life. All the stories are true"

"Oh" I sigh and draw all the necessary runes that I can think of around the area that we me and Jordon later decide to start up a fire in. The other two arrive with a few tin cans of food, some blankets and a couple of mattresses to sleep on. Maia hands me a blanket and a can of food one and settles down on a mattress next to Jordon. I'm about to join them on my own mattress when a shout can be heard from nearby. We go still in silence.

"Help!" The unmistakably voice of a certain dork yells. Izzy scrambles up and immediately rushes towards the direction. Jordon curses and turns into a wolf, Maia follows closely behind. My breathing speeds up as I charge out of the rumble. Izzy is pointlessly throwing rocks at a grotesque demon that has pinned down Simon. The wolves pounce on top of the demon, which shrieks and lets Simon go. Simon scrambles over to Izzy, looking relatively unscathed. Maia and Jordon are still fighting off the demon and I feel so powerless. Suddenly I remember my pocketed stele and confidently I draw a rune on my hand. I ran towards them as light bursts out from it and the demon begins to fold in on itself. The atmosphere turns eerily quiet.

"What on earth was that?" Simon breathes from behind me.

"A rune"

"Rune? Like Shadowhunters?"

"Oh yeah, we're Shadowhunters now" Izzy announces, pulling Simon in for a sloppy make out session. I turn away. Sometime later, we're all settled back at our camp. Apparently Simon had stolen a truck after he saw Izzy being taken away; he got away with it because everyone was distracted by the explosions that had been set off around the city. He was jumped on by a demon, conveniently close to camp. I blame the soul mate palaver.

Everyone is now settled down in couples on their own mattresses and I can't help but feel terribly alone as I curl up and let my tears fall silently. I have my back facing away from the others, I don't won't them to see how much the past days events have effected me. I will stay strong…but once again I find myself glaring at the band on my wrist, begging the numbers to change. Of course, the do not and deep down I know that they never will.


	4. A Train? A MOVING Train?

**Finally getting around to posting more chapters from luminousfishys page. Remember, this is her story but she has given me permission to post and continue the story since she has discontinued writing it. The first 1-4 chapters posted here are directly copied from her(YES I HAVE PERMISSION SHE SENT THEM TO ME). I have not edited them.**

**Chapters 5-13 can be found on her page until I finish uploading them(It's a lot more difficult that you'd think.) Chapter 14 is here and also the only chapter i've written for this story, I'm working on 15 at the moment. So Sorry for the wait you guys!**

* * *

I'm falling? The cold air rushes past me and I slam into something hard. I snap open my eyes, both confused and disorientated.

"GET DOWN!" A shout pierces through the air.

"What?" I ask, both confused and disorientated. Someone grabs me by the arm and drags me behind a piece of rubble. I blink in newly waken confusion, my eyes sharpen and my head fuzziness clears. Izzy is sitting across from me looking terrified.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Shhh!" She whispers putting a finger to her lips. The deep sound resonates through the air resembling a severely unbalance washing machine on the spin cycle. It is, of course, a helicopter.

"They found us" Simon whispers as he crawls out from behind Izzy. "Jordon says it's because of the trackers in our wrist bands, he's gone to distract them. It's only an air patrol, but if they find us we're as good as dead."

"Then what do we do?"

"Deactivate them, give me your wrist."

I present my wrist band to him, not remorseful of the inconclusive results in the slightest. He brandishes a screwdriver and removes the outer compartment, twiddling around with some wires.

"Done" He whispers, giving it back to me.

"You're not going to take it off?"

"I can't, it'd kill you. I've only shut off the tracking mechanism."

"Since when could you do all this?" I ask him.

"He's a complete computer geek!" Izzy interjects. Simon looks sheepish but then adds on. "My uncle used to fix old wrist bands, but now I'm willing to bet he actually tampered with them. Maia says he was part of the rebellion."

"Who isn't?" I wonder aloud.

"Exactly" Jordon says from above, it is then that I notice the helicopter noise is distant. "You can't trust anyone, they could be a rebel…or they could turn you in. I've made that mistake too often, there's a surprisingly thin line between the two."

He offers me a hand and I gratefully take it, dusting off my tattered jeans. We all separate to search through the rummage and try to find anything useful. I wander alone, collecting my haul. Two hours later we gather together all our finds and share them out. Simon finds a guitar, which he pointlessly carries; claiming a guitar in this good condition shouldn't be wasted. Jordon and Maia share the load of food and other essentials in some backpacks that I found. They give me and Izzy a range of Shadowhunter weapons that were scattered around. I'm also wearing some random items of Shadowhunter gear, creating an odd mixture of jeans and tough leather jacket, but if it's gonna keep me alive…We resume our looooong trek across America.

* * *

It's quiet and nothing has happened for hours when Maia stops the group.

"Can you hear that?"

"What?"

We're silent for a moment and then we all hear the rumbling.

"Trucks, they're coming along the road. Quick!" She says running off the road and into a forest nearby. We run through the thicket, trying to keep hidden. I run blindly, terrified that they'll see me. Being the klutz that I am, I manage to trip over a thick tree root. I hit the ground hard and when I stand back up I'm in the middle of dense forest with no-one else in sight.

"Guys?" I call, fairly loud. "IZZY?" I ask louder. The sound of a twig snapping can be heard behind me, my breathing grows rapid, I turn but there's nothing there.

"Guys, this isn't funny" Another twig snaps. I turn towards the noise and nearly die of a heart attack. A huge Hydra demon stalks towards me, four heads slithering separately, sniffing the air for my presence. I go deathly still. Oh how I wish I listened in all those dreary demonology lessons! Hydra….Can't see normally and relies on sound, scent, and it's sheer number of mouths to catch it's prey…So it can't see me? I run side to side and all over the place, hoping to distract it whilst I think of a better plan. The demon is successfully disorientated, I stop and hurriedly draw the soundless rune on my arm. I walk around it, grab a dagger from my belt and swipe at the nearest head, managing to slice it off. The Hydra shrieks, I'm about to do something heroic like run away when it blocks my exit. I curse and grab a Seraph blade. It doesn't work! Wait…don't we have to name them!?

"JESUS" It doesn't light up…angel name's… "GARY" Still nothing, come on that has to be a name! "MONTOGUE" Nope…The Hydra stalks closer, I now feel more and more like I'm talking to a piece of metal. "RAZZAZZA!" I trip over as I walk backwards now in a very vulnerable position.

"GABRIEL!" A shout can be heard as a figure jumps on top of the demon, they hack and slash manically until the vile creature folds in on itself. It disappears to reveal a very out of breath Isabelle.

"Razzaza? Seriously?" She mocks me.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know all those fancy names?" I protest, but fling my arms at her anyway, she hugs me back.

"I could've died! I'm so sorry I made you upset!" I cry, thankful.

"It's okay, I was being mean anyway."

"Who knew you were so badass?" I exclaim, puling away from the hug.

"Baby, I was born this way"

I roll my eyes. Apparently the others weren't too far away and it doesn't take long to catch-up and re group. The journey is much the same as before until we reach a set of train tracks. Jordon stops the group.

"We're going to have to catch a train"

"What, a moving train!?" Simon exclaims

"No, a train that stops conveniently half way towards it's next station, just so we can hop on" Jordon replies sarcastically.

"But, how do we get on?" I ask.

"Well, the trains that come through here are rarely passenger trains because the clave doesn't let most people out of their hometowns. Theses trains are usually freight trains, carrying important resources and stuff. They are generally slower and I'm sure Clary could think of some extra speed rune or something" He says, looking at me.

"Erm…I…err…sure…" I reply uncertain.

"But what about me? I'm still mundane!" Simon complains.

"Oh stop complaining!" Maia calls, just as Jordon puts up his hand.

"The train, its coming"

"Okay, Clary now would be a great time for a magical rune" Izzy announces, looking at me expectantly. I pull out my stele and quickly sketch out the enhanced speed rune on both of us. Not long after we can see the train on the horizon Simon starts panicking.

"But I can't jump! On a train! A moving train! You're all crazy! We're all going to die!"

"Oh shut up, think of it as one of your games. Be the hero Simon" Izzy says.

Simon is about to reply when Jordon makes the call.

"Okay. Aim for the last cart, run alongside the train first"

"1…" Maia shouts as the train hurtles towards us.

"2…" It's maybe a hundred metres away now.

"3…" Fifty metres.

"4…" The head of the train goes past.

"5!"

They both start running fast, I grab Simon's hand and sprint alongside the train. Izzy makes a war cry and lurches into a carriage. Two carriages hurtle past us. I yell at Simon and jump sideways, pulling him with me. I smack against hard metal floor, my head spinning. Simon lands on me with a thump and I groan as my recently bruised body is thwacked back against the hard floor. I feel like my body is hurtling at thousands of miles per hour. Simon is suddenly yanked off me and I struggle up, only to be greeted with a sizzy make out session. I check my wristband, just one more time. Still 0, and I apparently don't have a home either. Le sigh.

"You alright?" Maia asks, giving me a hand. I nod, she pulls me up and I stumble, not compensating for the moving train. She laughs and sits me down on a crate nearby.

* * *

A few hours later Simon's playing his guitar. He claims to have been in a band before, they were called Turkey Twizzlers or something. Izzy fell asleep on his shoulders hours ago and I'm humming along to it with my legs dangling off they ledge of the train, watching the country fly by. Jordon is talking to Maia in the corner, but it doesn't look much like a romantic thing, more of a battle strategy business conversation. I'm sure my name is mentioned a lot, but I'm just going to shrug it off for now.

A shadow moves fast in my peripheral vision, I sit up straighter, suddenly more alert. I scan the area, the shape moves again, this time much closer to me. I scramble away from the edge and draw a seraph blade.

"What is it?" Jordon asks, Simon stops the guitar playing.

"I thought I saw-" I don't finish as a figure leaps on to the train, I screech and attack it with my blade. I barely see any movement but one second it's in front of me and the next I've been disarmed and slammed against the train wall. The figure is a male with curly, golden blond hair and eyes that look gold, which are coincidentally looking straight at me.

"Ahh, nice of you to pop in" Jordon says from behind. Goldie's attention is snapped away from me as his eyes rest on Jordon. He smirks.

"Well, no-one can resist a bit of this." He says, pointing to his leather clad body with one hand, as the other is still absentmindedly on my shoulder pinning me to the wall. He clicks his fingers at Simon.

"Nice music, nice of you to stop for us"

Us? It's then that I notice another black haired, leather clad dude.

"Who are you?" I ask blondey. He turns towards me and smirks.

"My name is Jace. Jace Lightwood, at your service"


	5. Morgenstern

**Once again, here is another chapter straight from LuminousFishy. 1-5 are from her page. If any of my followers don't want to wait for me to post in the missing chapters, you can go to her page and read 6-13. 14 is the first chapter of this story i've written and posted here. Sorry it's all so confusing xD And yes, I have exclusive permission from LuminousFishy to be doing this. I have not edited any of her original writing.**

* * *

"My name is Jace. Jace Lightwood at your service"

"Well now that we're all best friends, can you please let me go?" I ask him, pushing him away. He doesn't move his arm though; he just keeps smirking down at me.

"We can't be best friends if I don't know your name"

I glare at him.

"It's Clary, now will you please move your arm?"

"Mmm…no?"

"Oh for goodness sake Jace, let it go" The other dude pipes up, pushing him away. Jace rolls his eyes but moves away. I stalk past him, but he grabs my arm as I pass. I turn around in frustration.

"You might want to brush up on your battle reflexes, I bet even a mundie could take you down"

"You just caught me by surprise" I mumble, ripping my arm out of his grip, not willing to admit that I've never had any training at all. I hear black haired dude say something to Jace, whose attention quickly becomes diverted, leaving me to go attempt some sleep by a stack of crates. The new dudes make me feel a little unsettled but I trust Jordon's judgment, and anyway it's not like I have a choice. I drift away, seeking comfort in the now familiar movement of the train…

* * *

"Oi, buttface, wake-up" I hear the familiar wake up call of my best friend Izzy.

"Five more minutes"

A sharp sting on my cheek makes my eyes suddenly find the ability to flutter open. I push her away from me.

"What was that for!?"

"Come on Clary we've known each other since we were born, so of course I know that five minutes means two hours"

"You're the worst friend I ever had"

"Only friend"

I just laugh off the insult and stretch out my aching limbs. The scenery has changed slightly since yesterday, the scenery displaying some pretty breathtaking mountains.

"Where are we?" I wonder out loud.

"Somewhere near Illinois is my guess" A voice answers from right behind me, I squeal and jump just as the train turns a corner and I'm flung to the ground. I look up to find Jace laughing at me, he offers me a hand but I don't take it.

"Breakfast?" He asks, handing me a packet of waffles. I eye it warily but my stomach decides for me and I take them. I nibble on them as I try to avoid both Jace's eye contact and Izzy fussing whom is busy fussing over Simon.

"Hey Jace, have you checked out the-?" The other dude starts before his gaze falls on Izzy. Last night I didn't fully appreciate his appearance, but now, looking at him in the daylight I can see juts how much he resembles Izzy. They both have the same dark black hair and blue eyes, it's like witnessing a real life gender bend!

"Who are you?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me who you are" She replies.

"Alec Lightwood"

"Oh, I'm Isabelle"

"Isabelle? How old are you?"

"Erm…eighteen?"

"Are you sure?"

"How can you not know your own age?" Jordon asks, coming into the cart.

"Not helpful Jordon" Jace responds.

"Are you trying to say you know who I am? You know my family?" She asks hopefully.

"I think so, I mean I had a younger sister who should be seventeen. She was called Isabelle"

"Oh, so you're my brother?"

"Not necessarily, we can't jump to conclusions…but most likely"

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals and attacks him in a hug, he looks awkward and doesn't hug her back.

"Alec is macho and doesn't appreciate hugs" Jace explains.

"Right" She says, letting him go. He looks a little shocked at her sudden outburst.

"If she is family we should definitely go to Institute 3, not 4" Alec suggests to Jordon.

"We can do that I suppose, I was planning on dropping these two off" He points at us, "and then we're going to the praetor lupus camp"

"Two? What about me? Why am I always left out?" Simon complains.

"Because you're a mundane" Jace simply replies, smirking at him.

"Oh great, so I make it this far only to be rejected again because I'm actually human"

"Exactly"

"Actually no" Maia interrupts "Simon is just as important as all of us, Valentine will still torture him for information. He deserves our protection."

"Fine, then Lucian can handle it"

"Who's Lucian?" Izzy asks, concerned.

"Lucian Graymark, werewolf pack leader"

"Wait, did you say Luke Garroway?" I ask, sure that I misheard.

"Garroway…" Jordon muses. "He hasn't gone by that name for a very long time, only a few people know him by that"

"Who did you say you were again?" Alec asks, giving me a quizzical look.

"Clary"

"No, full name"

"Clarissa Fray, I don't see how this is important"

"Fray…Garroway" Alec starts.

"FAIRCHILD" Jace exclaims, as if it is some great revelation. "Show me your wrist band"

"No"

He rolls his eyes and grabs it anyway, pulling up my sleeve to get a better view.

"Jocelyn…and inconclusive results"

He looks up at my face again, scrutinizing it.

"I thought so before…well this certainly makes things more interesting"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yell.

"Welcome to the world of fugitives Clarissa Fairchild"

"Fairchild?" Jordon says, suddenly perking up.

"But if she's a Fairchild…and Jocelyn Fairchild is her mother…then she's also…" Alec starts.

"A Morgenstern" Jace finishes.

"Morgenstern? Wait, no. You must be wrong, I…I can't be related to them!" I cry, tears threatening to spill out as I attempt to crush the inevitable truth. "No, I can't be… my dad, look!" I say brandishing Jonathon Clarke's name. "Look, it says Jonathon Clarke, not Valentine Morgenstern!"

Jace gives me a pitying look.

"As much as I would like to say otherwise, I think no-one can hide from the fact that you're his daughter"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" I argue.

"Actually…it does" Izzy says, biting her lip.

"How!?"

"Well…we've never actually met your dad. Your mum has always been over protective and maybe that's because she wanted to hide away. We now know that she was part of the rebel alliance and what more reason would she have other than to go against your dad? And, come on Clary, we both know her hatred for Valentine and his son is too strong to not be personal!"

"But there's no actual proof!"

"There is, you just don't want to admit it. Your wrist band, the inconclusive results, that's all Valentine's doing. It's the extra angle blood, it has to be" Jace says.  
I turn on my heel and storm out of the carriage, jumping from this one to the next. I'm grateful that no-one tries to stop me. I need some alone time. I contemplate the revelation as I watch the scenery fly past, wondering what this means now. A figure plops themselves down next to me.

"Hey."

I turn to see Jace. I contemplate leaving, but decide that I really can't be bothered.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my favourite red head"

"I'm probably the only red head you know"

"That's not strictly true, I know your mother"

"Great"

"Okay, what I really wanted to say was…"

"Was what?"

"That…that family don't need to be your blood. I mean, my father is…well no actually my father is Robert Lightwood. I chose him, family aren't your blood, they are the people you choose to be with"

I look curiously up at him; I assumed he thought he was above everyone else. He certainly looked like it.

"Who was your real father?"

"Stephen Herondale"

"Oh well-"

A scream pierces through the air. Jace bolts upright, suddenly on the alert. The scream sounds again and Jace sticks his head dangerously out of the carriage door. He turns back to me with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Shadowhunters on the train and lots of them"

"Then who screamed!?" I yell over several of shouts from the carriage behind me.

"I thought everybody was in that carriage" He says pointing to the one I stormed out of. I smack my forehead.

"MAIA!" I yell, tearing through the carriage. I reach the door leading to the other carriage, when Jace pulls me back.

"No Clary. They're here for us, you even! Do you want to meet your father face to face!?"

"Obviously not! But we can't leave Maia!"

"We have to"

He drags me over to the door.

"You're going to kill me!" I yell over the wail of the wail of the wind.

"No we're going to jump!" he states, yet he appears to be waiting on me.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"There she is!" A male voice shouts from too close by. I take notice of the use of she; goodness gracious, they are actually after me. When the teachers at school told me to think about where I'd be in a five years, I didn't think I'd be leaning out a moving train with a complete and utter stranger, running away from the Clave. Jace launches out the door, pushing me with him. I scream as we hurtle through the air. The ground flies towards my face as my too-short life flashes before my eyes. I land with a smack and start…sinking?

The dark envelops me and I feel as though I've been wrapped up in an icy blanket. I realise I'm under water when I can't breathe. I panic and frantically swim in any direction, not knowing whether I'm going up or down. My heart hammers in my chest as I run out of breath and my lungs feel like they are being crushed by a herd of elephants. My eyes droop closed as I begin to embrace the darkness of the water's depths. I vaguely feel strong arms envelope my torso as I let the water lull me into a deep sailors sleep.


	6. JUMP!

**Once again, this is straight from LuminousFishy, UNedited by me. Enjoy(: I'll have the last few chapters that were already pre written by LuminousFishy up, and hopefully we'll get this thing moving much smoother!(:**

* * *

My stomach lurches and I can't breathe. I start to panic as the water spews out of my mouth; I cough and cough until all the water clears. My eyes are blurry and I have a killer headache so I lie back down again. I close my eyes to try and dull the pain, it clears after a while.

"Sorry, I would give you an iratze but I lost my stele" A familiar British voice asks, wait I'm in Britain?

"Are you British?" I ask, my eyes still closed as I can't find the will to open them.

"Honestly, I give you the kiss of life and that's the first thing you say?"

My eyes shoot open and I finally take in my surroundings. I'm lying on jagged rock and I suddenly realise how cold and wet I am. It feels horrible, like I have a second damp skin. The rock expands out, to form walls and a roof. It's fairly dark but the opening provides enough light to see who my 'saviour' is.

"You kissed me?" I ask Jace incredulously.

"No, I resuscitated you, but don't worry, it wasn't that special for me either"

"Well, thanks I guess"

"Your welcome and I'm not British, I was raised in Idris. I'm surprised you didn't notice before"

"Yeah well…" I honestly hadn't noticed, I must've watched too much Sherlock…That's one good thing about Valentine, he still lets the BBC broadcast. I have no idea why…

"And you're not at all concerned with where you are?" Jace asks me.

"Well I assumed we were in a cave, what happened?"

"The clave raided the train and we jumped into the lake, when you subsequently drowned."

"Yeah, how did you know there was going to be a lake?"

"I didn't"

I stand up.

"So, we could have jumped to our deaths?"

"No, there was a 90% chance that we landed in the oncoming lake"

I slap him round the face before I could fully take control of my actions.

"What was that for!?" He yells, cradling his face.

"The other 10"

"Geez woman…" I hear him mutter under his breath. I suddenly realise that the others are missing.

"What about Simon? Isabelle?"

He shakes his head.

"I lost them when we jumped, I was too busy saving your life and fighting off the Shadowhunters"

I then notice the hastily made bloody bandage over his thin Shadowhunter shirt. "I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare" He chides.

I blush and look him in the eyes.

"Is this the part where I rip off pieces of your shirt to bind your wounds?" I ask, pointing to it.

"If you wanted me to take off my clothes, you should've just asked" He says, shrugging off his shirt, my heart hammers in confusion.

"I have another spare in the bag" He clarifies, indicating to his discarded rucksack. I breathe a sigh of relief and rummage through blankets and other essentials until I find a first aid kit.

"You still carry these? I thought you'd use an iratze or something"

"Sometimes we lose them and also Downworlders and mundane can't take runes" He points out.

"Oh right"

I carefully peel off the dirty bandage and wipe it with antiseptic, Jace studies me carefully as I do. I use the skills drilled into me from the first aid sessions that mum forced me to go to. When I pull the knot tighter Jace winces.

"Too tight?"

"No, it's fine. Actually you're surprisingly good"

"Yeah well my mum forced me to go to Madame Dorethea first aid sessions, although most of it consisted of forcing down her baking. Then again, maybe that's why she ran those sessions, just in case we got food poisoning or choked or something…"

Jace gives me a strange look.

"Sorry I'm ranting"

"No, it's just. I thought you were a Shadowhunter?"

"Oh, erm…I only just found out"

"So, you've had no training whatsoever?"

"Err well no?"

"It's a dangerous world, Clary you're going to need some training!"

"Yeah well, my mum's possibly dead and I've lost all my friends so of course I can spare a few moments to practise throwing knifes at things"

"Whatever, I'm going to fetch some firewood"

I watch him leave and awkwardly sit on a rock, after a while it gets really uncomfortable but I can't be bothered to move. Huh, logic. Jace comes back and I awkwardly watch him build a fire on a slab of smoother rock. He beckons me over.

"Here" he hands me two rocks "Try and start the fire"

I try and rub the rocks together but only minuscule sparks are created.

"Look" He takes my hands in his and strikes the rocks together fast. I squeal and drop the rock as a massive spark is emitted. He laughs, picks it up and lights the fire in one go.

"How did you do that?" I complain.

"Practise and lots of it"

"What are you like Bear Grylls?"

"A bear?"

"No, he's a wilderness dude"

"Never heard of him"

"Of course not"

We sit around the fire awkwardly, the wind blows harshly and I shiver, despite the warm tendrils of the fire. He notices.

"Take your clothes off"

"I'm sorry?" I ask, incredulous.

"The lesser wet clothes you're wearing, the warmer you'll be and it'll decrease your chance of catching hypothermia."

I shrug off my jacket until I'm just in a tank top. I would never go any further though, I mean how awkward is that? Surprisingly the Shadowhunter leggings that I found actually dried really quickly. I try to look away from Jace's naked chest, but his runes are so intriguing and I just want to run my hands over them. Jace catches my eye from across the fire and winks at me. I blush and look away. He reaches into his bag and starts roasting random pieces of meat on the fire. We actually manage to have quite a fulfilling meal of beef and random canned vegetables. By the time we finish, the sky has already darkened and the air is noticeably colder. I rummage into Jace's bag and pull out a singular blanket.

"You only have one blanket…." I trail off.

"No worries, we can share." He says, grabbing the blanket and lying down.

"Come on" He pats the space next to him.

"I'd rather not"

"Seriously it's cold"

Just sharing a blanket doesn't have to mean we're in a relationship, right? Not that he isn't like a Greek god and makes me blush and…I sigh and lie down next to him. It's actually really warm and toasty when he wraps the blanket around me.

"New record, I've known you a day and you're already in my bed…"

"Shut up" I mumble, unconvincingly. I feel his chest rise in a chuckle behind me. It doesn't take long for my tired eyes to droop to a close.


	7. Midnight Mountains

**I'm getting tired of writing these for the chapters that I'm posting from LuminousFishy's profile so Imma just copy and paste now. This is posted from her page with express permission. See chapters 1-4 A/N for more info.**

* * *

I roll over in my sleep, body feeling oddly bruised. I tug my duvet over myself, basking in its warmth. It feels like it's shrunken a bit though, maybe the rest of it's on the floor? I grope around, searching for it. I panic when I feel a hard, rough surface instead of the bed I was expecting. My eyes fly open in confusion and I glance down at the muscular arm I'm clutching like a blanket. I hastily push it away, my cheeks burning as I recollect the past days events. A deep voice, which I assume belongs to Jace groans and tugs me closer to his chest. I attempt to escape, but he keeps a firm hold on me. How did I even get into this situation?

"Jace…" I say, turning in his arms to shake him awake, my face pressed into his chest rather uncomfortably. His face is disconcertingly close as I watch his eyes start to open until they focus on my rather annoyed expression.

"Good morning Red" He greets me with a smirk.

"Hi, can you please move your arm?" I say, deliberately tugging on it.

"You're quite comfy actually"

"Jace! Please!"

"Only because you said please" He chides, letting me go. I roll my eyes in exasperation and stand up, locating my now dry jacket. I head out to the entrance of the cave.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" I hear Jace shout but I ignore him.

The cave widens out onto a beautiful lake, shimmering in the blaring sunshine. A line of trees rims the edges of the lake, forests that lead all the way up into the mountains. Everything gleams with morning dew which sparkles in the sunlight underneath a clear blue sky.

"Pretty isn't it?" Jace speaks up, his breath tickling my neck startling me so that I take a step forward. A step forward off the edge. I shriek as I'm suspended in thin air above nothing, a moment of impending doom passes before Jace catches me and pulls me back in, laughing the whole time.

"You're not going anywhere until I decide you have the appropriate training" Jace informs me, leaning back against the cave wall.

"Oh really, I just have to do what you say?"

"Well, basically, yes"

"Well, obviously, no"

"Well, obviously you wouldn't last five minutes out there by yourself" He argues, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-"I start but don't finish as Jace grabs me, twirls me around and gently pushes me into the cave wall where he was just standing. My eyes widen in shock.  
"News flash: Clary doesn't have any training!" He says, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Um, this just in: My friends, and not to mention my mum, may be dead and I need to go find them" I retaliate, pushing him back.

"Here's the weather: Torrential storms of demons and evilness" He sasses back, moving forward and placing his arms either side of my head, caging me in.

"Hot off the press: I'm a Shadowhunter" I say, right up in his face.

"Breaking news: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TRAINING!" He moves forward just a little bit more so that our noses touch. I blush and pull back quickly, accidentally thwacking my head back against the stone. He smirks, which I now assume is his signature expression.

"I just need to make sure you can defend yourself, and then we find your friends and your mum. I know Alec isn't dead because he's my parabatai and I can assume the other's are also okay"

"But that's only an assumption" I point out.

"Clary, it's the best we can hope for. Now, the sooner you can handle a seraph blade, the sooner we can go looking for them" He states, turning around and heading back into the cave. Having no intentions of being left alone, I follow him.

He takes a seraph blade off his weapons pile and hands it to me. I grasp it in my hand like I had when I fought off the Hydra demon.

"No, no, no. You don't want to hold it like that" Jace comes over and moves my hands into a better position.

"That's better, now you want to swing it in a big arch" He demonstrates by guiding me hands with his. I'm suddenly hyper aware of exactly where Jace is and suddenly also aware of how clammy my hands are getting. I can't really remember how long he spends patiently teaching me to fight, he also teaches me how to throw knives. Knife throwing appears to be a practise purely for showing off, but if Jace says it's useful it probably is. We finish up around lunchtime and after a quick snack from Jace's rucksack he deems us ready to set out. He quickly scans the cave opening and points to a previously unnoticed, but also incredibly narrow cliff pathway up to the top.

"We can't seriously climb that?" I ask him, incredulously.

"Seriously, we are" He simply replies and jumps up onto the ledge, expertly balancing. This time I take his outstretched hand. The climb is both physically challenging and completely terrifying. Every time I look down I am overcome with vertigo, I nearly fall off numerous times however Jace seems perfectly at ease. Maybe his mother gave birth on a cliff, or he's half mountain goat. Or maybe he was conceived on a cliff ledge…eww what? Sometimes even I don't know what I'm thinking. Jace comes to a stop and I suddenly realise we are at the top, he heaves himself up onto the cliff top. I make the mistake of looking down under the pretence of checking where we are. Bad idea. My heart thunders with fear, making my hands go all clammy with sweat and my fingers slip.

"JACE!" I scream as I grasp onto the ledge with only the tips of my fingers. A rock gives way under one foot and I flail around, desperately crying to cling to the wall. Jace's concerned face appears above me and he stretches his arm out, his wrist band gleams in front of me. I grab at the 0.00 numbers wildly, my hands finally making a connection with his, his eyes go wide as he pulls with all his strength upwards. I use my feet to kick myself up the cliff, and as soon as my other hand is clear I use it to push myself up in one short burst of energy. Jace also gives one big tug and I go tumbling forward, crashing into his chest. He goes flying back and hits the ground, I go down with him. He looks up at me with relief, and I return the look with a small smile. His golden eyes bore into mine as our chests rise and fall in synchronisation. I realise I've been staring at him too long and I roll off of him onto the soft mossy grass. I lie there, catching my breath. The sky is a brilliant shade of blue and the clouds look like little fluffy marshmallows. For once in my life I fully appreciate just being alive. They all lie; my life didn't flash before my eyes, despite my life threatening situation. Sad times. I sit up and take in my surroundings. We're atop a high cliff, in a brilliant clearing, overlooking a stunning mountain range.

"Beautiful isn't it-?"

I turn to ask Jace, but he's already gone. I see his back disappearing into the woods behind the clearing and I sigh, just me, alone, again…

Jace comes back some time later with a pile of wood in his hands, he dumps it in front of me.

"Another fire?" I question.

"That and a shelter" He says, producing a large leaf to act as a canopy. It is surprisingly hard to build a wigwam (Wooden Shelter), although Jace appears to know exactly how to place all the logs against each other to stand up.

"How do you know so much about all this survival stuff?" I ask, generally curious.

"Me, Alec and the other boys used to have camps for fun in the forests around the Institute. The older members of our families encouraged it; after all we'd need the skills later on in life"

"Older members? Was it like some kind of community?"

"It is. It is a community, rebel Shadowhunters set up secret bases, Institutes if you like. They are a place of safety, a haven for groups and families opposed to Valentine's tight and cruel reign. You see, it's different for mundanes who are easy to control but Nephilim? It's a whole new story, a story I know too well"

"I wouldn't know, mum always kept me hidden from the outside world"

"She was right to do so; the real world is a scary place"

I nod.

We continue in silence until I have to stop.

"I'm gonna go..."

"Go? Where? Why?" He immediately questions.

"Oh…um…yunno go"

"Go?"

"I need to toilet Jace! So I'm just going to go in the woods… I'll be right back!" I rush, eager to escape the increasingly awkward situation. I can almost feel him laughing behind my back.

When I arrive back, Jace has already lit the fire and finished the shelter. I can currently see his silhouette, lit by the setting sun. It makes him look like an avenging angel, and as I draw closer his expression made him look like he'd seen the whole world burn before his eyes and he couldn't stop it. Maybe it did. I have an intense urge to paint the scene, but alas I have no art supplies. I silently come and join him, taking in the breathtaking beauty with him.

"Had fun?" He asks, jokingly. I roll my eyes, a gesture now familiarly associated with Jace's whims. Jace brandishes an apple from behind his back and looks at me expectantly.

"I didn't have time to get a cake, so this was the best I could do"

"Cake?" I ask, and then it hits me. "Oh right! It's my birthday! How did you know?"

"Clarissa Fairchild please do not tell me you have had your birthday displayed on your wrist for eighteen years and you cannot remember it"

"Yunno I was kinda busy with the whole not-dying thing"

He chuckles.

"But thanks anyway" I mumble, taking the apple from him and taking a bite out of it. I hand it to him and he also shares a chunk.

"I've been here before" Jace realises, filling the comfortable silence. "I was tracking a demon with Alec. Actually, I've never been anywhere more beautiful at midnight before"

"Midnight?"

His eyes gleam with excitement, something else I can't quite put my finger on.

"Just you wait, it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. Well, aside from me"

"Egotistical much?"

"I see no wrong in telling the truth" He hands me back the apple, we sit down and I rest my head against his shoulder. I nearly fall sleep but Jace nudges me.

"What?" I ask, he responds by pointing at the landscape. A small gasp escapes my lips as the nature surrounding us starts to unfold and glow, it's possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Jace takes my hand and pulls me up.

"It's a natural phenomenon, the plants come from Idris, they must have been planted or maybe they just happened to grow…" He turns to me. "Either way, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Me too"

He leans down and I don't stop him as his lips connect with mine. It's like a magnet is pressing us together, like we were meant to happen. I guess all those romance novels I've read are true, it really does feel like fireworks. Jace pulls back first and rests his forehead against mine.

"I realised earlier, when you were falling off that cliff that I couldn't bear to lose you. Even if we've only met a day ago, I've never known a mundane with as much courage as you"

"Maybe it's because I'm a Shadowhunter"

"Or maybe because you are simply just extraordinary"

This time I lead forward and in that beautiful moment, I finally feel complete, no more soul mate problems, no more numbers, no more control. Sometimes you find someone to love and hold in even the darkest of situations. And for once I am glad that my life turned upside down, because Jace's life turned down with it.


	8. Burn Burn Burn!

**See Chapter 1-4 A/N for more info.**

* * *

I would like to say that I woke up to the brilliant sunshine, wrapped up in Jace's arms without a care in the world. Sadly I didn't, although I did wake up in Jace's arms…

"Clary! Clary! Can you hear me? Come on, wake up!" I can barely hear Jace's urgent voice through the ringing in my ears. I open my eyes and wish I hadn't. Fire surrounds us, the trees setting ablaze releasing vast plumes of thick black smoke that makes my eyes water and my throat burn. Jace is carrying me bridal style whilst running at speeds I had previously considered impossible.

"Jace…" I croak, trying to alert him to my presence. He looks down, relief evident on his sweaty, smoke smudged face. A tree collapses behind us and Jace narrowly avoids getting us killed.

"I'm going to have to set you down!" He yells over the crash of another tree collapsing. He stops briefly and sets me on my feet. He gives me a determined look and grabs my hand. I follow blindly, stumbling and jumping here and there to avoid the thick tree trunks. The forest seems like it is closing in around us, I gasp as a fireball shoots passed me.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I half scream through my hoarse throat.

"It's the circle! They're flushing us out!" He responds, dragging me faster through the thicket. The fire appears to be enclosing us, just as we push through more trees and fire wall appears before us and Jace is forced to take a sharp left. I cough slightly as we run, the smoke does not taste good. My hair is plastered to face with sweat from the intense heat of the burning forest. I'm starting to tire when Jace suddenly stops, I scream as I hurtle into him, completely caught off guard. He catches me as I stumble very ungracefully into a clearing. A clearing that just so happens to be surrounded by a bunch of men, a bunch of men brandishing extremely sharp looking seraph blades. Jace steps forward and pushes me behind him, shielding me with his body.

"You ready to go back to daddy?" The man at the front of the group sneers patronisingly at Jace, whilst expertly twirling his sword.

"I would rather die" Jace responds in a tone filled with so much venom, even I flinch. The man, however, appears unaffected by it.

"Your father was rather….upset when he learnt of your betrayal, I'm sure he wouldn't mind fulfilling that wish for you…or a least give you a taste of hell"

"Because he hasn't doesn't that already" Jace responds, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The man steps forward aggressively, swinging his sword in a wide arc towards Jace who unsheathes his own blade and pushes me further back. The man's cruel eyes flicker towards me at Jace's sudden movement.

"Ah, the little runaway Morgenstern. You're father will certainly be pleased to see you" My hands reach for the place where Jace hid my own blade and I slowly take it out.

"That man is not my father" I say with as much malice as I can muster, raising the blade. The man chuckles.

"Well you are clearly Jocelyn's daughter and unless she hooked up with that filthy Downworlder, you are also Valentine's." I narrow my eyes and step forward, Jace moves to stop me. The man sneers.

"This is all very touching and I'd love to stay and chat, but Valentine has orders"

He gestures for the men to advance on us. Chaos ensues as Jace gets swept away in the fight. I stab and try my best efforts to win over the men I'm fighting, but I'm still only a beginner. My opponent slashes my wrist and I drop the blade with a cry. He takes the opportunity and seizes me, forcing my arms behind me back. I struggle and kick but the hands are like vices. I glance over at Jace who appears to be having no trouble cutting down the men, slashing them in their arms or legs to disable them. Almost half the men have been despatched by the time he glances up at me.

His eyes flash with fury and he advances towards me, his path is obstructed by the man we talked to, who engages him in an intense fight. Even I can see that Jace is losing. I look down in desperation and spot a stray stele. A pattern of swirling, intricately placed lines appears in my head. I swing my foot back and whack my captor in the shins, his grip loosens and I free myself from his grip. He swears as my hand closes around the stele. Without even thinking, I swiftly draw the rune in the air, each line converges and twists around like a snake. Time appears to freeze as everyone turns towards it in shock, even Jace stops fighting. The rune suddenly bursts into light and the men closest stumble back in fear. I recognise the portal instantly, Jace immediately springs into action and sprints towards the open portal, grabbing me and dragging me with him. The men behind us cry out, but by the time any of them take action it's too late and we've disappeared into the depths of nothingness.


	9. Mooka Pooka

**See 1-4 for info.**

* * *

I cling to Jace with all my strength as we are buffeted from every angle, it feels like being the ball in a pin ball machine, except are no walls or limits to direction. It makes me feel like putty. I squeeze my eyes shut as the portal suddenly lurches forward and I am flying through the air, violently landing on something hard. I open my eyes to find I'm on Jace's heaving chest. He looks at me with the same astonished look.

You have to be…trained to use a portal" He says through laboured breathing.

"Well I don't know where we are" I exclaim, looking around my surroundings. Well, I get as far as lifting my hand before getting greeted by a handful of sand in my face. I cry out.

"Clary! What happened!?" Jace asks me concerned.

"Sand! In my eye!" I wail.

"Sand? Okay Clary open your eyes"

"I can't! They hurt!"

"Okay, calm down I got this"

I feel Jace shift out from underneath me and his hands came to my eyes to help clear them out. When I can finally see clearly again, I'm looking straight into Jace's golden eyes.

"There we go, I can finally see those beautiful eyes of yours" He compliments with a look that makes my insides melt. He leans in and his lips connect with mine, both moving in perfect synchronization. I feel slightly empty when he leans away, although my hands are still entangled in his hair.

"As much as I'd love for this to continue, I believe that we are in the middle of nowhere" He says, gesturing to the vast expanse of sand dunes surrounding us.

"Well we're not in the middle of nowhere, it's a desert"

"A desert in the middle of nowhere"

"Fine, I'll draw another portal" I say, brandishing the stele. Jace catches my wrist first.

"You do know that no-one. Not ever, has anyone ever drawn a portal with a rune"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Awesome" I say as I draw the swirly patterns.

"Okay Clary, this time I'll think of somewhere to be and you just think about being with me. That way there's a fifty-fifty chance we'll end up where we're meant to be." Jace explains, grabbing my hand. I nod and step into the open portal. The stomach twisting sensation envelops me again as I'm tossed around again. I am violently lurched once more in a different direction. This time when I'm flung to the ground I don't land on Jace, more rather I land in the middle of a pile of logs. When I poke my head up I am surrounded by a bunch of strangely dressed men. I scream and scramble backwards.

"Oooka Pooka, mauna la?" One finger-painted tribal man asks its fellow as I watch in confusion.

"Unam" The other one replies nodding towards my direction. I stand up and back slowly away, looking for Jace only to find that I am completely alone and surrounded by tribal men.

"Uhhh Hi?" I ask in an attempted to converse with them.

"A god!" One of them yells and they all bend down to worship me.

"Erm…okay, I just have to go…have you seen my friend?"

"Friend?" One asks in confusion turning to another. They talk amongst themselves rapidly, occasionally casting furtive glances in my direction. I hear glimpses of words that sound suspiciously like 'sacrifice', 'the sky' and 'golden'. I clutch the stele still attached to my belt.

"Come" One of them announces and takes my arm to drag me through the trees on an awkward walk surrounded by tribal painted men wearing very little in the way of clothing. We stop once we reach a clearing surrounded by a bunch of tents, in the middle is a roaring fire and a throne is displayed to the left. Sitting on the throne, looking very smug is the very man I wish to throttle right now.

"What is this that you have bought me?" Jace asks giving me a wink.

"Ooka poina"

"Sorry Unda I didn't quite get that?" Jace asks the dude nonchalantly.

"An offering….for you" He murmured in pig English, but I was surprised they understood English at all.

"Goddess? For me? Mmm…maybe the girls could fix her up first? A bit of finger painting?" Jace said, milking the already unnecessarily complicated situation. I pull out my stele and brandish it in front of Jace.

"Jace, if you don't stop this now. I will take this stele and shove it up your-"

"She's armed! Unda, disarm her!" Jace interrupts me, prompting the man I assume was named Unda to wrestle the stele off of me. I protests profusely, but Jace merely looks on with mild amusement. He is clearly enjoying this. He takes the stele from Unda and twirls it around.

"Jace I'm being serious, we need to go now. So, give me the stele and I'll draw a portal and-"

"Clarissa, you are missing the point. We're being worshipped here, see look Unda makes great wine and you get the honour of being my goddess"

The other tribes people nod and murmur in agreement. Jace beckons to one of the females standing to the side and gives her some kind of orders. Before I know it I'm being taken off to a tent and pampered by a bunch of woman. As much as I protest my efforts always prove futile. They dress me in this strange flowing golden dress, which is fairly modest compared to what the other woman are wearing. The front has two straps (thank goodness), but the back comes down to the small of my back. The woman seem fascinated by my fiery red hair and emerald eyes and so paint all sorts of strange patterns on my face, arms, shoulders and back. The children running around have lots of fun braiding my hair and generally fussing around me. By the time I they were done I was fuming and ready to eat Jace alive.

They usher me out of the tent at night fall and gather around the fire for some big ceremony of something. They leave me alone and so I stalk up to Jace. When I approach him, he gives me a look up and down. Jace himself is shirtless and wearing light trousers, his chest decorated with the same finger-painted swirling patterns.

"Nice" He compliments.

"Jace I am going to kill you"

"Aww come on, it's just a bit of fun" He says, taking another swig of the drink in his hand.

"Yes and how long do you intend to stay here?"

"Oh I dunno, there seems to be a party tonight, maybe tomorrow morning? You can open a portal then?"

A loud raucous interrupts my retort as the tribe all turn to face us, they start heading towards both of us brandishing what look like very sharp objects.

"Jace?" I ask him, as he rises from his chair and starts backing away.

"Yeah?" He asks, returning my uncertain tone.

"Did they ever mention anything about eating people?"

"They may have mentioned it in passing" He admits, grabbing my hand and leading my briskly away. A loud cry sounds from behind us and he breaks into a sprint, dragging me behind him.

"You can open a portal right?" He yells, throwing me the stele. I catch it.

"Oh I dunno! You seemed a bit reluctant earlier!"

He stops behind a wide tree trunk and captures my lips with his unexpectedly. He breaks away in a hurry.

"My mistake, now, portal please. And you really do look nice like that"

I roll my eyes and sketch the portal on the tree.

"Right, now think of the Institute just outside of New York" He yells and cannonballs through the void, just as the tribes people catch up with us. The now familiar swirling, pin ball machine motion envelops us once more and this time Jace appears to drag me through instead of being lurched forward. This time when we exit, I end up on my knees. Jace immediately comes to my side.

"Are you okay? Look I'm sorry for what happened back there"

"You should be, look what they did to me!" I wail, gesturing to my attire.

"Sorry…" He says, running his hands through his hair.

"Never mind-"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" A voice yells and a bunch of other voices join in. I look up to find a crowd of Shadowhunters surrounding us, asking questions.

"She opened a portal!"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why are they dressed like that?"

"CLARY!" The unmistakable voice of Isabelle rings through the air. Isabelle looks at me in disbelief as she comes to hug me.

"Is Simon okay?" I ask.

"He's fine, we made it through after the train and…" I lose most of the conversation as my eyes lock onto Jace's, we share a look of relief and then Jace nods, stands up and embraces the crowd.


	10. Institute Schmuck

**See chapters 1-4 for disclaimers and more info**

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you and Jace both got stuck together, climbed up a cliff, got caught in a forest fire and then you made a portal!" Isabelle questions me after I had already recounted the story to every single Shadowhunter on the Institute compound; and there were almost a hundred of them!

"Yeah" I reply, brushing out my wet and tangled hair. They gave me a room for the night on the same floor as Isabelle and so she decided to gate crash.

"Wait, so you went to the desert and then you ended up with a cannibalistic tribe?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's random, but I suppose Alec told me that they can take you anywhere if you're not trained to use them"

"Yeah"

"So that's why you were dressed like that?"

"Yeah"

"And you and Jace are a couple?"

"Yeah" I say before I realise and Isabelle laughs as I start blushing furiously.

"But seriously, are you two a thing now, because, like, I saw he had a 0.00 number too! It's like destiny!"

"Well…I don't really know…like it's nothing official"

"So you kissed!" She squeals, her voice reaching unnatural pitches. I'm sure my face is beetroot red.

"Well…uh…yeah"

"More than once?"

"Yeah…"

"Ohmigosh Clary!" She tackles me into a hug and starts babbling. "Well this is convenient, because Alec told me that Jace is their adoptive brother. Which makes him my adoptive brother and if you two get married, you'll be my sister in law! Ooh and I'll have loads of beautiful nieces and nephews because he's so hot and-"

"Auntie!?"

"Oh right. So Alec was right and I have three brothers! You should see Max, he's like the little brother I always wanted. He's so cute and he's been following me around since I got here, which was about two days ago. We took a direct path when we jumped from the train, Alec led us here but Jordon and Maia took Simon with them to the werewolf pack." She says it as a passing comment but I can tell by the way she fidgets with her band that it is painful for her.

"Hey, at least we know he's safe"

"Yeah, I just wish he was here"

"Why isn't he?"

She sighs.

"The Shadowhunters don't accept mundanes into the institute; he's about a mile away"

"Pining after the mundie?" A voice drawls from the doorway.

"Hey!" I scold as I turn to Jace. "They're soul mates, it's hard for them to be away from each other"

He mutters something and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, Maryse sent me to tell Isabelle to go to bed"

"Bed!?" She protests at the same time as I exclaim "Maryse!?"

"Yes, Isabelle's mother claims that she needs to sleep before training tomorrow"

"But it's early!"

Jace raises his eyebrows.

"2:00 am is early? What time did you used to go to bed!?"

Izzy huffs and hugs me goodnight before disappearing off to her bedroom.

"Goodnight lil' sister!" Jace calls down the hallway after her. He turns back to me and suddenly the room feels a whole lot smaller.

"A few Shadowhunters would like to talk to you about your rune power thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get some rest too"

I nod my head in agreement. His eyes flicker briefly to my lips and then he shifts over to the bed, facing opposite me.

"Jace, what happened out there, what does it mean?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"Yunno, all the kissing stuff. It's all confusing, like we're meant to have soul mates and then it's just meant to be sorted. But then, with you, I don't know. Does it mean we're a couple or-"

Jace's lips crash onto mine before I can finish the sentence, his hand cups the back of my neck, holding me to him. He pulls away and my heart melts when I look into his eyes.

"Clary, we can be a couple if you want. Put a label on it, whatever. It won't change my feelings for you. As for the soul mate thing…" He takes my wrist and puts his own next to mine. The inconclusive numbers stretch out, making a chain of 0's. "My whole life I was an experiment, different. I eventually found out why and I settled for no-one. It hurt, of course it did, I'd watch all the others countdown and watch mine stay the same. But Clary I think this is even more special, there wasn't one moment when we met, we didn't fall in love because we were told to by a stupid countdown. I fell in love because I wanted to and because I found someone as special and-"

This time I cut him short and kissed him to convey all the things I couldn't say, how much I felt alone when everyone had soul mates. How much I realised that I loved him too. I tangle my fingers in his hair to deepen it, he responds with an equal amount of passion and groans when I push him away for air.

"I'm guessing the feeling is mutual" He smirks, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Definitely" I say through a big yawn.

He chuckles.

"Get some sleep. Goodnight Clary" He says, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Jace" I respond and snuggle into my duvet for some much needed sleep.

* * *

A weight flumps onto my bed and I try to ignore it.

"Get up!" Izzy whines, whacking me with a pillow.

"No, my bed needs me," I mumble, going back to sleep. She makes an exasperated noise and rolls off of me. I think I've won when suddenly I'm tipped off onto the floor. I finally open my eyes to find Izzy smiling brightly at me.

"Good morning sunshine!" She greets, helping me up.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"6 o'clock."

"6!? Why did you wake me up so early!? Why were you up so early?"

"I have training" She says indicating to her training gear.

"Since when!"

"Since I became a Shadowhunter, and looks like you're being trained too" She says, pointing to the mound of black clothing on my chair. I groan, kick her out my room and change into the gear. I open my door into a long corridor, suddenly realising I have no idea where to go. I start walking randomly down the hallways, wishing I'd actually paid attention on the way here last night.

"Lost?" A voice asks, I turn to see Alec. I smile in relief.

"Alec, yeah I don't know where I'm going" I admit.

"Are you going training or breakfast?" He asks, politely although it looks slightly strained.

"Erm…I don't know, no-one has told me"

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to Maryse"

He leads me through the winding corridors and staircases, some of them vaguely recognisable from last night. We eventually end up in a large circular library, it's very impressive. A few people have gathered around a desk and are talking animatedly with a woman who looks shockingly familiar to both Alec and Isabelle. She must be Maryse. Alec clears his throat and she looks up.

"Ah you must be Clarissa" She exclaims, the other Shadowhunters glance up with badly hidden curiosity. "You look very much like Jocelyn used to" The others nod in agreement.

"My mother, you knew her?"

"Yes, we've been very good friends for years, I even believe she took care of my daughter when we lost communications."

"So you know where she is?"

"No I'm sorry, I do not, but I think we may already have an idea"

"Where?"

"Valentine would've been searching for the cup, that's why Salt Lake City was invaded. Jocelyn almost made it, but luckily she gave this" She holds up a card with a picture on it "to Magnus Bane, who delivered it yesterday."

"So…you think valentine has her?"

"I don't think, I know"

"Oh" I say, disappointed.

"Actually we were hoping you could help us, Jace recounted a very interesting story involving a certain ability of yours. We were wondering if you could demonstrate it"

"You want me to make a portal?"

"If you will" She says, handing me her stele. My palms feel sweaty, but I force my hand to stay steady as I draw the portal rune. As it unfurls I see a collective cry of astonishment from the Shadowhunters. I quickly slash the rune to close the gaping portal. It vanishes like it was never there.

"How interesting" A man with greying white hair exclaims. "Can you make other new runes?"

"I don't know" I reply honestly "I've never tried before"

"Well we won't pressure you, but if you think of anything, let us know. I'm Hodge Starkweather by the way" He says offering his hand, I take it. Maryse nods and says something to Alec quietly. He subsequently leads me off to a room for breakfast. When we reach the room, it is an elaborately decorated dining room full of Shadowhunters of varying ages. Jace beckons us over and I take the seat next to him, Alec sits on Jace's other side.

"So how did it go with the Shadowhunters?"

"Good I think, at least they seemed impressed"

He nods and continues eating the waffle. I smile as I remember our first encounters on the train. After a fulfilling breakfast, we make our way over to the training room. Jace insists he trains me himself. Alec complained saying that it was only an excuse for him to make out with me. I didn't really have an opinion, as I have no idea what training entails but I personally wouldn't mind Jace. Jace wins the argument and soon he has me battling him with a seraph blade. It's very frustrating as he looks like he's not giving any effort, whilst I'm giving it all that I have. Jace pins me down once more and I sigh in defeat. He smirks and helps me up on my feet. I glance around to see Isabelle practicing throwing knives at a target. She misses every time but it's all a matter of time and practise, right?  
"Jace can we just do some knife throwing or something? This is getting boring"

He looks mock offended.

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"Oh shut up, you're too good. You floor me every time"

"Fair point, at least I have you falling for me"

I roll my eyes and drag him to the knife throwing station. Jace leads me through the action and soon I'm hitting very close to the target. Jace is casually chucking knifes next to me, looking rather bored but I try to ignore his natural ability. Also the way he looks at me is very distracting. He quickly gets bored and moves onto something else, but I continue throwing the knives. I want to get at least one bull's-eye! I bend my knees, flick my wrist and chuck the knife with quite some force at the target, it twirls and stick in the centre. I squeal and dance in celebration, Iz looks at me in approval and smiles at the knife in the centre. I glance round for Jace, but he's already engaged in an intense fight, I shrug and skip up to the target to admire how deep it had sunk into the wood.

"Impressive throw" A silky voice exclaims from behind me. I whirl, startled and come face to chest with a tall dude. He had dark black hair and eyes even darker, although dark they were ringed with long eyelashes. He seemed familiar, like one of the dark knights I'd draw.

"Oh right, thanks" I say, and try to pull the knife out, but its stuck inches deep.

"Here" The dude says, pulling the knife out with one hand in one swift motion, I raise my eyebrow at the obvious strength he has.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself" He had a slightly French accent, strange for someone in America, but hey ho. "My name is Sebastian Verlac"


	11. Jace Explains

**See ch 1-4 for disclaimer info**

* * *

"Oh hi, I'm Clary" I say, taking Sebastian's outstretched hand.

"Clary…"

"Fray" I say with a smile. He nods.

"So, I was noticing that your throwing technique was slightly off" He walks back and takes a knife from the table. "What you want is the power from the wrist-flick to drive it forward" He explains, taking a knife and deftly chucking it at the target, hitting dead centre.

"Oh okay" I take a knife and try to copy but it only just hits the bottom of the target.

"No, no, no" He scolds, taking out another knife and handing it to me. "You need to have more power in your arm" He says, dragging my arm out to demonstrate. "See, look there's no tension here, it's too floppy. You need to have a steady powerful arm for a proper throw" I tense my arm. "Better" I throw it and it hits the centre.

"Yes!" I celebrate, high-fiving him. He looks a little startled, but smirks all the same. An arm snakes around my waist and pulls me against a body. I jump, but relax as I realise its only Jace.

"Hello?" He greets Sebastian, but it sounds more like a question. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before"

"Oh, I'm Sebastian Verlac. I just got here a few days ago"

"Right, where were you before then?"

"With my family, institute 5"

"France?"

"No America - we migrated after the uprising."

Jace nods clearly satisfied.

"Well, I was just about to give Clary a tour, if you don't mind?" He asks.

"Of course not" He says, letting us go past him. As Jace passes he squeezes me closer to his side.

"Jealous?" I tease him when as exit the training room.

"Of course, I don't want frenchie thinking you're single" He says nonchalantly. I smile.

"Are we really going on a tour or was it just an excuse?" I ask.

"We are, I thought you should see how the Institute works. Unless you had something else in mind…" He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! I mean, a tour would be great, thanks" I blush, flustered. He laughs and leads me down the winding stairways, pointing out various rooms.

"You saw the library before…training firmary…" He leads me out to the front doors.

"The Institute is just were we sleep and train indoors, but outside is where most of the action takes place" He explains, throwing open the doors to reveal a whole host of activity. There were tents set up for all kinds of things, Jace continues forward into the full throng of activity, occasionally greeting people as they pass. Even nodding at a few of the burlier looking men.

"What's the nod for?" I enquire.

"The nod means 'I am a badass, and I recognise that you too, are a badass." He explains simply, demonstrating it again towards another man.

"This is the tent for battle strategy and other war shenanigans…" He points to a tent with a bunch of important looking adults studying a map, I recognise Maryse amongst them.

"Assault course" He points to a very hard looking winding obstacle course being scaled by big burly men. "We tend to use the smaller one, only a few under eighteen have the skills I have to complete it"

"Right" I say, choosing not to comment on his arrogance.

"The marking tent" He points to a tent where a woman is marking various different Shadowhunters for them.

"They need a tent?" I ask. "Can't they just do it themselves?"

"Not on the back they can't"

"Oh right"

"This here is the iron sister's mage, no-one is allowed to enter" He says, pointing to a secluded tent that has racks of weaponry stationed outside it.

"Why not?"

"Lets just say they're very protective"

"Okay…"

A few children run out from under our feet and Jace swings one of them up onto his shoulders. The little boy has black hair and bright blue eyes, rimmed with lopsided glasses.

"Hey!" The kid protests. "I was playing a game!"

"And you couldn't spare your brother a few seconds?" Jace questions, offended. The kid sighs and notices me.

"Who are you?" He asks straight away.

"Clary"

His eyes grow wide.

"Are you Jace's girlfriend?" he whispers. Jace chuckles.

"Yes" He answers for me. I roll my eyes.

"Are you gonna be my new sister?" He asks, getting excited.

"Yes and we're going make you be our bridesmaid for the wedding" Jace answers seriously. I glare at him.

"But I'm not a girl!" He whines.

"Just kidding Max, go catch up with the others" Jace clarifies and sets 'Max' down on the floor again. Max hugs my legs and charges off in the direction of his friends.

"That's Max, my brother."

"Aww you guys are cute"

"I'm cute?"

"No he is" I say, exasperated.

"But you said guys. Plural" He points out.

I smack him on the chest.

"Clarissa!?" I turn to find a breathless Maryse running up to me.

"Yes?" I answer politely.

"We were wondering if you could find any way to get the cup out of this" She says, producing the card she showed me before. "It's very important"

"Okay, I can give it a go" I agree, taking it from her.

"Oh good" she says and takes off again.

"She's always running around, busy making arrangements. After Salt Lake City was raided, security on the compounds have been stricter and we fear we're going to have to make the first move against Valentine soon"

"I don't really understand this."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, why is this card so important? Secondly, why are you hiding? What's so wrong with Valentine and his reign? As a mundane it was fine, what's so different about Shadowhunters? And you never told me why it was so bad for you!"

He stares at me for what seems like forever, doing what-I don't know. I start getting worried until he decides to finally open his mouth.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. Meet me in an hour on that hill" He says pointing to secluded hill a few hundred metres away. "I have to go right now, but I promise I'll be back" He says, sprinting off into the distance. I look around, wondering what I should do now. I decide on grabbing my sketch book from my room and sitting out on the hill Jace pointed to.

I let my mind control my actions, just letting the lines flow onto the paper. When I finally focus on the drawing, I see it is an intricately designed rune. Although I have absolutely no idea what it does. Better save that for later… I let my mind wander again and conjure up another image. My hand flies across the page as it depicts the dark prince sat astride his black steed, his sable cape flowing behind him. A golden circlet bound his blond locks, his handsome face cold with the rage of battle, and...

"And his arm looked like an eggplant," I mutter to myself in exasperation, deciding take a breather. I put the pencil down to stare out at the open fields before me, wondering how the institute stays so safe and secluded. Maybe they have some kind of shield woven from runes or it's probably the work of a warlock…I suddenly have a burst of inspiration and reach for my pencil to start drawing. I pat around the area where I thought I'd left my pencil but frown when I can't find it. I look around, even lifting up the sketch book but yet I still can't find my pen. I do a double take as I look at my sketchbook to see an exact replica of the pencil drawn in. I didn't draw that…

"What?" I wonder, swiping at the drawing. I feel stupid, but sort of reach into the paper. My mouth hangs open as my hand goes right through and closes around the pencil, bringing it back out.

"That was… impressive" Jace complements, coming to join me on the hill. He sits behind me and pulls me backwards so that I'm resting against this chest. I would say something, but at the moment I just stare at the pencil in shock.

"What? How?" I ask, looking from the pen to the sketchbook.

"Don't ask me, but you should definitely try it out on the cup"

I reach into my jacket for the card, but Jace puts his hand out to stop me.

"If you take the cup out now, you'll have a swarm of greedy Shadowhunters around you. Do it later, I want to talk to you now, no distractions"

"Okay" I breathe out, relaxing a little. Still a little shell shocked from the pencil incident.

"So questions?" He asks, his breath tickling my neck.

"Right. So, I know Valentine staged an uprising in and then spread his influence around to other countries. From a mundane perspective, nothing much has changed, apart from the wrist bands and stricter security. Oh and education. What are the wrist bands actually for?"

Jace takes my wrist and holds it up, pointing to the different information displays.

"The name so that they can document who you are at all times. Location: so that they can control town population and make sure mundanes are where they're supposed to be. Occupation: so that each person has the job they are best suited for. Family: to calculate and control blood lines. Age: that ones fairly obvious. Criminal record: so that Valentine can eradicate any potential threats to the system. For a Shadowhunter these are all still relevant, but he keeps a much tighter control and personally knows each member. The mundanes are just monitored by Valentine's men, as they hold no real threat or power, they just keep living as usual. The wrist bands are just a way to get quick control and gain power faster"

"And the soul mate thing?"

"Ah yes, that's slightly more complicated. Those are so that the mundanes can reproduce and produce optimum offspring. Thus, creating a strong population, recently Valentine has been looking into the mortal cup. (This is why it is so important that we get the cup first). Undercover Shadowhunters have revealed that there are plans to use the new stronger mundanes to convert them into Shadowhunters. Valentine is living in the hope that the newborn of the soul mate couples will withstand the effects of the cup. This is far flung, as we are only in generation one."

"Wow. But…what's so bad with everyone becoming Shadowhunters?"

"There would be mass slaughter of Downworlders, who are no less human than we are, demons would completely disappear, and…the whole world would be at the mercy of Valentine and" He looks pointedly at me "his future successors"

"Me."

"Well, I suspect Jonathon will be the next in line, but Valentine will be itching to get his hands on you. Especially after he discovers your rune powers. We can't let that happen." He shivers. "I won't let that happen to you." He hugs me closer.

"What did he do to you? What does he do to the others?"

Jace sighs and nudges me forward, disentangling himself to stand up. I look in surprise as he takes his shirt off, still facing me. I try not to look below his chin, but…

"Like what you see?" He teases, but his smirk doesn't quite reach his eyes. He turns around, staring at the sloping fields before him, lit by the sunshine. It's not the fields that make my eyes grow wide however, it is the long ragged striped scars across his back that catch my breath. I stand up and run my fingers over them, causing him to shiver. He turns to face me again.

"What happened?" I whisper, concerned. He pulls me into a hug, my face gets awkwardly pressed up against his bare chest, however I don't protest and wrap my arms around him. He pulls back after a few seconds.

"Valentine believes everyone should grow up with the proper training and disobedience is harshly punished. My father, Stephen, had no problems with this idea and disciplined me as he saw fit. That's the kind of society it is in New York (where Valentine has set up his base after the fall of the demon towers of Idris). There is no freedom, people do what they are commanded and there is no other option. Us out here have the freedom to move and breathe, Max has the opportunity to play and not worry about the nightmares that scare him at night because Valentine marked him too early."

I nod, finally understanding.

"So this is your safe haven?"

"Exactly, but we're being hunted by the minute. Just this week Institute 4 was destroyed and our comrades either taken or killed. For Downworlders it is much the same, although they are becoming increasingly endangered. If we don't take a stand soon, they'll be no-one left to fight"

"I'll fight." I decide in a heartbeat.

"No-you can't-" Jace protests.

"Besides, I have to save my mum." I point out. Jace smiles and stoops down to kiss me. When our lips connect, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. Our kiss conveys all the emotions that we cannot communicate: my determination and Jace's strength and also his vulnerability. Jace pulls away first and smiles against my mouth.

"That's my courageous mundane"

I roll my eyes.

"Stupid Shadowhunter"

He sets me down, and rests his forehead against mine.

"Ridiculous redhead" He breathes, rubbing my nose in an Eskimo kiss.

"Egotistical Egg head"

He chuckles, and pulls away.

"I think I'm better than everyone else. An opinion that has been backed up with ample evidence."

"And ample arrogance"

He simply chooses to ignore the last comment and instead digs into his pockets.

"By the way, I got you this" He says, chucking me a stone, I fumble and drop it, groaning in frustration as I bend to pick it up.

"Not the best Shadowhunter reflexes I've ever seen" Jace comments.

"Shut up"

"Never"

I roll my eyes, yet again and examine the…rock he gave me.

"You know, when most girls say they want a big rock, they don't mean, you know, literally a big rock."

"Very amusing, my sarcastic friend. It's not a rock, precisely. All Shadowhunters have a witchlight rune-stone."

"Oooh cool...what exactly does it do?"

"Lights the way, the path to wisdom, shining new opportunities…"

"You sound like my old principal"

"That's what they all say" He says with a wink.

"You are disgusting"

"And yet you still love me"

"It's sad because it's true" I mummer.

Jace looks at me fully, like with that smouldering look that makes my stomach to a 180.

"I love you" He states, chaste kissing me. When he pulls back, I look at him in shock.

"Look there's no pretending." Jace says with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."

"I'll love you till the end as well" I state certainly, sealing it with a kiss that would melt the hearts of even the coldest of people. Jace responds with an equal measure of passion and it almost as if we can feel as string tying our hearts together as everything comes together, just as it was meant to be.


	12. Sebastian?

**See 1-4 for disclaimers**

* * *

I glance around nervously at the gathering of Shadowhunters around me. Jace squeezes my hand encouragingly. I glance at him and he gives me a smile before handing me the card. I pause silently, observing the Shadowhunters waiting with baited breaths. Alec, Isabelle and Max are standing together as a family which is nice to see, although Izzy just looks incredibly confused to be here. Is this such a good idea? I shrug it off and draw the rune, taking my hand and plunging it into the card. It sinks in and I hook my fingers around the handles of the cup, safely drawing it out. I wasn't entirely sure what I'd expected -exclamations of delight, perhaps a smattering of applause. Instead there was silence, broken only when Jace says, "Somehow, I thought it would be bigger."

I examine the Cup in my hand. It's the size, perhaps, of an ordinary wineglass, only much heavier. Power thrummed through it, like blood through living veins.  
"It's a perfectly nice size," I reply indignantly.

"Oh, it's big enough," he says patronizingly, "but somehow I was expecting something… you know." He gestures with his hands, indicating something roughly the size of a house cat.

"It's the Mortal Cup, Jace, not the Mortal Toilet Bowl," says Maryse, taking the cup from my hands, but she lets me keep the card. A few Shadowhunters snicker at Maryse's comment and then the room bursts into life, questions firing out everywhere. Jace grabs my hand and drags me out of the crowd.

"I thought it'd be better to wait until the excitement dies down"

I nod in response.

"What happens now?"

"Not sure. Probably anarchy, a fight to the death-"

"Be serious Jace."

"I'm always serious."

"Sure"

"Hey Clary!" A voice calls form behind. I whip my head around to see Sebastian running towards us. "Did you see the cup?" He asks excitedly. Jace rolls his eyes and throws his arm across my shoulder.

"Of course she did"

Sebastian doesn't look taken aback.

"I didn't see it because I was too busy fighting off the demons hiding outside the wards" He says, and his outfit does look torn in places.

"Good for you" Jace relies coldly.

"Do you know where they took it? Could you take me there?" Sebastian continues, ignoring Jace.

"No, sorry we left before that was decided" I say.

"Oh. Later then?"

"Sure" I promise.

"Thanks" He smiles and turns to jog away.

"I don't like him" Jace declares.

"He seems okay"

"His hair, doesn't suit him"

I just roll my eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner, I try to find Sebastian as is Jace is busy talking to Alec. Maryse told me they're keeping the cup in library until they can find a safer place.

"Hey have you seen Sebastian?" I ask Izzy as she passes me along the corridor.

"I don't even know who Sebastian is"

"Oh okay"

"But-" She begins to say, but is cut off by a yell. She looks at me with wide eyes and we rush outside towards the noise. Izzy already has a whip out, she mastered that skill very quickly, whilst I still suck at anything to do with weapons. Outside is mayhem, a stray demon is freely trampling around all the tents.

"THE WARDS. THE WARDS ARE DOWN!" A Shadowhunter cries. "GET BACK INSIDE" He commands, running towards the institute with Izzy in tow. I ignore them and run towards the spot where the old ward runes were. Jace showed me how they worked and I have a few possible runes in mind. It would stop more demons coming in. I take my stele out, but before the tip even touches the ground something hurtles into me, throwing me down. Sebastian, the offending something, grabs my waist hoisting me up before dragging me by the arm back towards the institute.

"Wait! Sebastian I can fix the-"

"It's not safe!" He yells, dragging me faster. I try to tug my arm out of his grip, but he only tightens it with bone crushing force. I cry out, but he just continues to drag me. We manage to escape the attention of the demons that are occupied with the swarms of fighting Shadowhunters. I spot Jace among them.

"JACE LOOK OUT!" I scream, as a demon comes up behind him but he doesn't hear me. It doesn't matter as Alec covers his back. Sebastian clamps his hand down on my mouth, I bite it angrily. He swears and drops his hand, using it instead to pry open a side door into the institute.

"Sorry Clary" he apologises. "You can't distract him during battle"

I glare at him.

"I could've set up new wards!" I yell.

"You could've been killed!" He yells equally as loud, but then softens his voice. "I'm sorry okay? Jace saw you running off and told me to get you and bring you back to safety. I think the rest of us are gathering in the library"

He doesn't wait for a reply and walks off, expecting me to follow. I do, but when we reach the library I frown as there is no one in there.

"Sebastian I thought you said-" I start, but the click of the library door locking stops me as I turn to look at him. He smiles, but it only creeps me out even more.  
"Okay…" I say, backing away from him.

"I just want to see the cup" He shrugs, moving past me.

"And you need me because…"

"You'll know soon enough" He says, cryptically as he stops in front of the glass case containing the cup.

"Yeah great, so now you've seen it…"

He smashes his fist into the class, effectively shattering it and picks up the cup, eyes glinting greedily.

"Finally…." He murmurs, cutting his wrist, letting the droplets fall into the cup.

"Okay, this is weird…."

He finally turns his attention to me, slipping the cup into a bag.

"I don't really need you as such, but father has his orders. Besides, I hear you're handy with runes"

"Father?" I ask, backing away into the institute door, secretly pressing my stele against it to unlock the door.

"Valentine Morgenstern, you may know him" He says, stalking towards me. My stomach flips as I realise who he is. Thankfully I hear the quiet click of the lock. I put my hand on the handle, but as quick as a flash Sebastian snatches my hand away, grabs me by the shoulder and traps me against a nearby pillar. "You know for a Morgenstern you really are slow on the uptake" He laughs and I try to punch him but he grabs my wrists, holding them above my head.

"I'm not a Morgenstern!"

He just laughs and holds out one of my wrist bands for me.

"I recognised this before. Only Valentine's experiments get inconclusive results and of course I recognise dearest mother's name. I saw her just as I left, she looks remarkably like you"

"What have you done to her?"

"Valentine has done nothing...yet."

I snarl and hurl insults at him. He just laughs.

"Sister, I don't think your use of language is very appropriate"

His wristband beeps and he drags me over to a circular door and begins twisting the rune things around. I glance at the cup sticking out of his bag and I kick out, whacking him in the shins. He buckles slightly, letting go of me. I grab the cup and take the card out of my jacket, slamming the cup into it.

"NO!" Sebastian yells, smacking me around the face causing me to fall to the floor. "Take it out!" He demands, pulling me up by my hair.

"She's not doing anything" A voice calls. I glance up at Jace and breathe a sigh of relief. Jace looks furious. Sebastian chuckles and brings something sharp up to my neck. A dagger.

"Let her go, Sebastian" Jace demands, brandishing a seraph blade.

"My name is Jonathon. Jonathon Morgenstern"

"I knew you were a traitor!"

"And yet you let me get away with it… Enough of this, I'm taking my sister and the cup." He snarls down at me. "If I can't get her to co-operate I'm sure Valentine will"

Something flashes in Jace's eyes and he lunges for Jonathon, who throws me out of the way. I land with a thud on the floor and watch the fight unfurl. How did Jace find me? When Seb-Jonathon turns his back to me a rune flashes into my mind. If I can just get close enough…Jace flies back into the wall and crumples at the bottom. I stand up silently, brandishing my stele as Jonathan towers triumphantly over Jace. Jace catches my eye and nods a little. I lift the stele and stab it into Jonathon's neck, just as he raises his sword over Jace. When he falls forward onto his knees I take the opportunity to carve the sleeping rune into his neck. He slump sideways, fast asleep.

"How long will it last?" Jace asks between heavy breaths.

"I don't know" I answer honestly.

"We need to get him tied up and alert the clave"

I nod and draw the binding runes on his hands and feet, dragging him over to a chair.

"How did you find me?"

"I was looking. We managed to set up temporary runes to keep the demons at bay. I saw you getting dragged off by Sebastian."

"Thank you"

"I would never have let him take you" He says, cupping my face in his hands and bringing his lips down to meet mine.

* * *

Later the important members of the clave gather around the still unconscious form of Sebastian, discussing what to do over the wide table in the library. They invited me and Jace to make a statement about what happened, although I'd lost the conversation a long time ago. As I'm not concentrating, my gaze falls upon Jonathon. I don't feel any feelings towards my brother, it's odd even calling him that, as I've never even had a decent conversation with him. His wrist band looks different from the rest and appears to have more functions. I'm sure something keeps flashing across the screen, but each time I turn around it looks normal again. The next time I turn around something is definitely up. I tap Jace and point as a bright light shines off of his wrist band, getting brighter and brighter.

"Maryse…." Jace calls.

"What Jace?" She asks, annoyed at being interrupted, he points and she gasps as the lights converges itself into the figure of a man. A very tall broad shouldered man with white hair. A man who looks very much like my brother and calls himself my father.

"Good evening" He greets us, but everybody jut stares at him in shock. "Oh dear, I wasn't aware the clave could not speak"

"Valentine" Maryse breathes. He turns his attention towards her.

"Maryse, it's been a long time. How's Robert?"

She stiffens at this comment and Valentine smiles superiorly.

"Why are you here?" Hodge asks

"I am here, because I need to retrieve some of my belongings." He stares right at me as he says that and then shifts his eyes to Jace. "And seeing as my son has failed to do this, I fear I must take it upon myself. As a hologram, clearly I cannot retrieve my possessions" Another glance at me "myself. So I invite them to come to me instead"

I shiver, like that's going to happen.

"Possessions? The cup is not yours!" Aldertree shrieks, face turning purple.

"I was not referring to the cup, but that is also mine to take."

"Then what else do you mean?" Hodge asks.

"My daughter and Jonathon Herondale"

The Clave all turn to look at us. Jace grabs my hand under the table.

"Why do think we'd ever come to you?" Jace asks, steadily.

"You will come, with the cup, to my headquarters in New York. Don't even think about portalling, Clarissa. My wards are too strong. When you get here you will surrender yourself and any information you know about the Clave."

The Clave members gasp in shock.

"No Valentine you're wrong. We won't ever surrender ourselves to you" I say confidently.

"You will call me father, I despise this mundane way of using first names"

"It doesn't matter what I call you"

He smiles coldly.

"Oh it will, I assure you."

"It doesn't change the fact that we aren't coming" I argue. Again Valentine smiles coldly. Aldertree suddenly gasps and clutches at his wristband. He shoots one last helpless look at the room before slumping forward. The clave members panic and check him over.

"Dead" A man declares solemnly.

"This is to be the fate of the entire Clave if you don't do as I have asked. You have three days" He commands before bursting into a blinding brightness, I shield my eyes from the light and when they adjust both Valentine and Jonathon are gone. Jace gives out an exclamation of surprise looking down at his wristband. I glance at mine and my blood runs cold.

The numbers have started counting upwards.


	13. What DID The Hippo Say?

**Here ya go, chapter 13. As I've stated before many times, Luminous Fishy is the original writer and these first 13 chapters are written by her. Chapter 14 was written by me and the rest will be as well. I'm finishing this story for her, seeing as she has decided to focus her attention elsewhere. Enough said, done deal. I have the permission. Please. Stop asking if I have her permission. I'm not stealing. I promise. I don't do that shizz. Okay enjoy lovelies! Next chapter (14) is all mine! Lemme know what you think! **

**PS Everything from 1-13 is raw, unedited work straight from LuminousFishy. Blame any typos on her(Love you girlie!), I can't spend foreva editing xD Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo Dat. **

**Seriously though, this is all her awesomeness here. Her ideas. I hope I can continue on decently enough! She's a much better writer when it comes to making things light and funny, while my writing is a bit more serious with little bursts of funny. Hopefully I can do it! Wish me luck guys!**

* * *

"And so the hippopotamus told the snake-"

"Jace, stop. I honestly couldn't care less about a talking hippopotamus" I say through laboured breath as a bead of sweat trickles down my face.

"But the hippo-"

"Remind me where we are again!" I cut him off, adjusting the jacket around my waist.

"Pennsylvania"

"So not far then?"

"Only 197 miles"

I stop abruptly.

"You cannot be serious"

"About as serious as the threat of cannibalistic ducks"

"So you're joking, right?"

He stops in the middle of the field just to turn to face me with his astounded expression.

"I am very, very serious"

"Oh."

"And we're not walking all the way, that'd take more than three days. We're hitchhiking!" He announces, pointing the winding road below us.

"Why on earth would anyone want to offer two Shadowhunters a ride?"

"Because of my stunning looks, of course!"

I roll my eyes. It's been one whole day and one night of Jace already and he's beginning to annoy me. We have a plan. A stupid, reckless plan that will almost certainly end badly, but it is a plan nonetheless. It was so ridiculous that the even the Clave rejected it, so we took off by ourselves-with the cup of course. Although I'm not handing it over that easily, it's staying in the card for as long as humanly possible. Alec, Izzy, Simon, Maia and Jordon have all agreed to take a less direct route to New York. They've gathered all the Downworlders who will listen and are taking them with them. Then they'll-

"CAR!" Jace shouts, knocking me out of my reverie. He flags it down wildly, but the car merely keeps going. He curses and plops down on the side of the road in defeat.

"Why? In all my years no one has ever rejected these angelic looks!" He mutters to himself. A few minutes later, I spot a van coming our way but decide to flag it down myself. I wave at the driver friendly and flash him a smile. He slows down.

"Whatcha doing out here?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Can me and my friend have a ride in the back?" I ask, indicating the bed of the truck. Jace perks up out of his rant and stands up, greeting the driver.

"I don't accept Herondales" He says coldly. I raise an eyebrow.

"And would you deny a Morgenstern if they asked?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Morgenstern's don't ask, they take."

"Oh? I'm asking"

The man's eyes widen and he looks flustered.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you ain't no Morgenstern missy. Claiming that name is practically blasphemy"  
I shrug.

"Look, mate, we need a ride to New York. It's pretty urgent actually" Jace intervenes, holding up his wrist band showing the numbers counting up. 30:31…32…33 "We have 42 hours until everybody we love dies, no need to pressure you."

"Oh ho." The man chuckles. "You get in then, before your precious time runs out" He tosses his head to the back and Jace thanks him before clambering into the truck bed. He gives me his hand and I take it as he helps me up onto the truck. Once I'm in, Jace raps on the truck's window to tell him to drive.

* * *

I jerk awake as the van jerks to a halt. Jace shoots me a pointed look, puts his hands to his lips and lies down, gesturing for me to do the same.

"What?" I whisper, face pressed to the cool metal of the truck.

"We're going through a checkpoint, our glamour runes should hide us, but prepare for a fight.

My hand goes to the sword at my belt as the driver begins a familiar conversation with the guard at the checkpoint.

"Long day, huh? Found anything interesting?"

"No, this job is so dull! You're lucky you know, Reggie, you were at least promoted to driver, here we are stuck on patrol looking for nothing. I mean, come on, those retched Morgenstern's have an iron fist control of everything. I'd worship anyone who rebels against him, but the angel only knows how hard that'd be. He has eyes and ears everywhere!" The guard complains.

"Well, I hate to break the mood, but I have an important package to deliver."

"But there's nothing in the truck, Reg"

The driver makes a patting sound of the seat, which assume is him patting a package on the seat.

"Not all deliveries are the size of the empire state building"

"Alright, now get out of my sight."

The truck starts up again and we return to our cuddled, sitting position.

"You kids are brave, no-one hitches a lift to New York City unless they have a death wish. I know you're both Shadowhunters, so any business you have there will not go unmissed."

"We can only hope"

* * *

Two hours later the truck stops on a long road coming into a town called Bellville.

"This is as far as I am willing to take you kiddos" Reggie announces. I hop down off the truck and Jace soon follows, smoothly landing.

"I know he's a Herondale" He indicates to Jace. "But you, who are you?"

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" I tell him before whisking Jace away. The driver stares at us, dumbfounded.

"Take care, princess!" He calls out after us as he drives away.

"Princess?" I ask, disgruntled. Jace scoffs.

"You know, that's actually pretty accurate. If Valentine is king and Jonathon his dark prince…"

"Dark prince? Sounds like you have a crush" I tease him.

"I do have a crush" He smirks, facing me before planting a kiss on my lips, but pulls back before we can get carried away. "Right, places to be, people to see, demons to kill…"

"What was the plan again?" I ask Jace as we become disconcertingly close to New York. We've had to weave through a series of complex backstreets of Jersey City already. It's getting dark and we need a place to stay, but it doesn't look like we can find anywhere. I feel like Mary seeking for the inn with Joseph, although hopefully I haven't been bestowed the gift the messiah. That would be awkward, and yes I am still eligible for the virgin title as I have not slept with Jace, as tempting as it may be…

"We hand ourselves over to Valentine. Can you feel the rune still?" He asks. I nod, I created a rune that would connect me with Izzy. It is similar to the Parabatai rune, but it links our minds so that I can relay information to her and her to me. Jace obviously shares his with Alec.

"So we keep them posted and they keep us posted." Jace continues "Our task is to find the chinks in Valentine's armour and give the rebels, that the gang will collect together, a way to fight them and hopefully win. It's a shame that it has come to this, but it's common knowledge that each Institute is falling anyway. This will be our last stand."

"Wow, no pressure."

Jace hugs me to his side.

"You'll be fine" He comforts me, but I can tell that he does not fully believe it himself. Neither do I, after would he told me about his childhood when we were at the institute.

"Mmm"

I soon get so exhausted that I nearly collapse; Jace valiantly scoops me up and continues on until we reach an alley where he settles down for the night with me still nestled in his lap.

Light floods across the alley and my eyes protest at the sudden glare. My head snaps up to see a small girl wrapped in a shawl looking at us.

"You look like you need somewhere to stay" She announces.

"Erm…" I reply, unsure.

"Come on in, it's fine, we don't bite, well maybe Dru might…" She rambles and notices us still looking shocked on the floor.

"Well come in!" She urges. I glance and Jace who shrugs, so I get off him and follow the girl.

"By the way, my name is Emma Carstairs." She introduces herself, leading us through a corridor into a wide hall, seemingly like a gym. In the middle there are people wrapped in blankets, huddled by a fire in the middle.

"Who are your new friends?" A kind looking man asks.

"I don't know!" She replies honestly. "But I found them huddled in the alley outside"

"Well, I'm Andrew Blackthorn."

"Shadowhunters?" Jace asks. I have also noticed the black marks lining his skin.

"Shadowhunters, Downworlders and Mundanes alike here in this room. As you may have guessed, we are in hiding."

"Why don't you go to an Institute?"

His eyes flash darkly.

"Our home Institute of Los Angeles was destroyed by Jonathon. He flushed us out, but luckily we managed to escape. We've been in hiding here for roughly a year now."

"Why here? It's hardly safest" I ask, incredulous.

"It is where are our help is needed most. We're holding out for a rebellion"

"Why are you telling us strangers, who could be Valentine's men?" Jace inquires.

"I know friends when I see them. You do not have the mark of Valentine's soldiers. But, it would be nice for you two to introduce yourselves"  
Jace shares a look with me.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that we are working against Valentine and are working towards a rebellion, but…my name is Jonathon Christopher Herondale"  
The man's eyebrows raise considerably.

"And you?" He asks me, incredulous.

"Erm…Clarissa. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" I indentify myself for the second time that day.

His eyebrows nearly shoot out of his head.

"Well, one can only assume that you are friends, otherwise I'm afraid we would not be standing here. And you" He points to me. "Would certainly not be here, at least not without Jonathon by your side"

I shudder.

"I hate them. I lived with my mother Jocelyn Fray/Fairchild as a mundane in Salt Lake City. I've hardly had the upbringing of a Morgenstern."  
He nods in understanding.

"You say you are staging a rebellion. I am willing to fight by your side at your call."

"Thank you, look out for a group of recruiting Shadowhunters then. They should stopping by sometime" Jace answers.

"I hope so"

* * *

A whistle echoes around the walls of the hall, successfully waking every sleeping person up. The adults hush the little ones as the whistle starts up again. It has a melancholic tune, giving a haunting atmosphere to the room.

"Clarissa!" it calls and I stumble up out of my position in Jace's arms on the floor.

"Jonathon" I whisper and start forward but Jace catches my arm.

"No"

"Don't make me hunt you out! Oh yes, I know you're here somewhere with that Herondale boy" Jonathon spits, loud voice echoing through the hall. The room turn to look at me pointedly.

"Don't worry. I'll go-"

"No!" Emma and Jace both protest.

"Come on Jace, we'll go to him anyway and Emma, your families' safety is far more important. Is there another exit I can use?" I ask Andrew. He nods and hurriedly leads me and Jace down another corridor. He gestures to the heavy metal door at the end.

"This will take you out to a cellar, go up the steps and you'll emerge in an abandoned house. Come out of there, and he won't suspect we're here"

"Thank you"

"No, thank you" He corrects before shoving me and Jace through the door. It is as he described it and I follow his direction until I reach the door leading out of the derelict house. Jace catches my arm before I can open it though and twirls me around in his arms, capturing my mouths with his. He presses me back against the door as I reach up and wind my hands in his hair- " I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" Jonathon calls and Jace reluctantly lets go of me, only to pull me into a tight hug.

"We'll make it through, I promise"

I take a deep breath and open the door out onto the street. As I step through the cold night air whips around me, it's cruel tendril's snaking around me body, although I cannot be certain whether it is the cold air or the boy at the end of the alley that sends the shiver rippling through my body. His dark eyes focus on my own green ones, smirking as he no doubt senses my fear and trepidation.

"Welcome back, sister" I notice that his hair is no longer black, the white washed colour suits him more… Jonathon comes striding up to us and Jace instinctively pushes be behind him.

"Oh I wouldn't bother. She's my family, we lay claim to her- not you"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Jace seethes, throwing a deadly punch at Jonathon, who merely ducks and knocks Jace to his knees with one inhumanely strong blow. Jonathon kicks him down to the ground and stamps on his arm, the sound of bones crunching makes my toes curl as Jace cries out. Jonathon merely smiles back at me cruelly. I don't recall him moving, but he's suddenly behind me, hugging me as if I really was his sister. Confused, I struggled out of his grip.

"Ah ah" He reprimands. "Stop struggling"

Of course, this only fuels my flight more and I wiggle relentlessly. Jonathon's cold hands come up to my neck, moving my hair away. I kick out, missing his knees, but instead I manage to stamp on his foot. He hisses and as quick as a flash I feel a sharp prick at my neck and the small pressure as a needle injects into my skin.

"Sleep tight sister" He murmurs into my ear as my eyelids grow heavy and, despite my attempts to stay awake, I find myself tumbling into the unknown. Again.


	14. Morgenstern Evil Incorporated!

**Hello all (: I am Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale, and I have adopted this story from LuminousFishy. She has decided to retire this story, and has given me permission to finish up the story. I might change the rating from K+ to one higher than that, maybe T. Just to be safe!(: Our writing style is very different, but I've tried my best to match hers, but seeing as she lives in the UK, and I in the US, some minor grammar things will be different for sure. Sorry this is unedited, I will try to get the next one to my lovely beta Tamani7. **

**Any of you who already follow me, or have just randomly happened upon this story, you must turn away, or go search LuminousFishy and read the first 13 chapters of the story, Because they are not up here yet. I'll get on that soon and add the first chapters, it's just that LuminousFishy's readers have been waiting and I wanna get this to them. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to The Mortal Instruments and it's characters. LuminousFishy is the original owner of this story and any context later posted, I'm just finishing it for her. **

**Lemme know what you guys think, I really need the input so I can better this story for y'all. Seriously guys, help me out please! Love you guys!**

* * *

"Really, Jonathan, was it necessary to break his arm?" Someone hisses to who I presume is my brother, Jonathan. I keep my eyes shut tight and try to keep my breathing even; hopefully they won't notice that I've woken up. The voices come closer, accompanied by heavy footsteps that stop right beside me.

"Clarissa. Wake up!" the man booms, his large hand clamped on my shoulder, shaking me roughly. I jolt upright and meet eyes with an older, more sophisticated looking version of Jonathan- Valentine Morgenstern. I would recognize that creepy face anywhere, especially after having to study him and his 'accomplishments' for years in school.

I glare at the man as he studies me from head to toe, Jonathan standing at his side, smirking at my annoyance.

"Just like your mother," Valentine murmurs with a grin as he reaches forward to touch my hair. I reflexively jerk away and swat at his hand. That doesn't seem to fare well with him- at all.

"Don't try to hit me, Clarissa. You're sixteen years old, you should know better," he growls and grabs a handful of hair, pulling me to stand up, painfully, might I add. When he releases me, I step back and bring a hand to rub my sore scalp. Asshat.

"What do you want?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest. He grins devilishly and turns on his heel, beckoning me to follow him. Given no choice but to follow, I walk ahead, noticing the floor-to-ceiling glass windows overlooking the city. Given the circumstances, I can't even enjoy my first trip to the Big Apple, which sucks. Maybe someday I can come back and sketch this view.

When my gaze goes back to Valentine, he is seated behind a large dark wooden desk, tapping away at his computer. I walk up to stand in front of his desk and slam my hands down, trying to make myself as big and intimidating as possible. It's pretty hard given the fact that I'm vertically challenged.

"I asked you something, Valentine. What do you want with me?" his eyes briefly flick to me but he dismisses me and returns his gaze to the computer. When he is done, he pushes the keyboard back and leans forward on his forearms.

"First off, Clarissa, you will not speak to me in that tone or manner. Second, I am your father and I expect you to treat me as so. You may call me father or sir." I may call him father? He says it as if it's some great privilege, geesh. "And third, you will obey me, or you will be punished; you will find that my parenting techniques differ greatly with your mothers." The way he says it, with so much venom and hatred towards my mom, scares me. I guess arguing is completely out of the question, eh?

"Um, okay?" I say skeptically. When he gives me a stern look, I add on "sir," to appease him. I'll have to get used to that for the time being, until I can find a way out of this hellhole, at least. "May I ask where my mother and boy- uh, where my mother and friend are? And you said if Jace and I turn ourselves in, our friends would be safe," I stutter out, hoping to get an answer this time. He sighs and turns from me, bored with my presence, and flicks his wrist in Jonathan's direction.

"Show her to her quarters, Jonathan. Explain to her why she is here and all of that nonsense." He sounds completely bored now; one minute he was animated and marveling the likeness of my mother and I, the next he's pulling me by the hair and scolding me, and the next he is bored. He must be bipolar.

He didn't even answer my other question, either. For all I know, he could be lying not keep his promise of safety for the others.

Jonathan leads me swiftly out the large double doors, grumbling the whole way about what a nuisance I am. Totally feeling the love, here. I pay close attention to the hallway we are in; When we get in an elevator to go down, I see that we are on the fifteenth floor out of twenty-five. Jonathan punches the button for the tenth floor and the elevator lurches downwards at top speed, leaving my stomach up on the fifteenth level. When it finally stops, I have to grab the railing to keep myself from falling, and I swear that Jonathan calls me an idiot under his breath.

We walk out into a much warmer looking hallway, much like an upper class hotel would look like. My brother storms down the hall, making me jog to keep up with his long legs- I obviously inherited my mother's height.

"Can you slow down?" I finally shout when he is a few meters ahead of me again. He groans and stops in his tracks, turning slowly to face me with an annoyed expression.

"Listen, you little brat, I don't need to hear your whining and crying, so cut it out," he snarls sharply, making me jump a little. It was completely unexpected, but I take it in stride.

"Look, it's not my fault I have short legs, okay? So you can just stop being such an asshat and show me to my room!" I say with a hand cocked on my hip defiantly. His eyes flicker and roam from my eyes to my feet and back again. Wait, what?! Did my brother just...check me out? I knew that the Morgensterns were weird and power hungry, but I didn't think they'd be quite this weird.

"I think you should just shut up now, sis," he says with a smirk at my discomfort. Weirdo. After a few more turns in the hallway, we come to a stop at a plain door, one that looks just like all the others in the hallway. He shoulders it open and walks in, going straight for a couch in what seems to be the living room.

He plops down and covers his face with his arm, ignoring me while I explore the rooms. Straight across from the entryway is the living room with a comfy looking leather sofa and recliner chairs, and a huge flat screen on the wall. At least the Morgensterns know how to live comfortably- if I weren't here against my will, I could definitely get used to this lifestyle.

There's a bedroom off of the hallway with a king sized bed and deep purple bedding with earthy green accents all over the room. Again, I really wish I could stay… maybe being the heir to an evil ruler wouldn't be too bad… No, Clary, shame on you for thinking that! Especially when your mother and boyfriend are somewhere trapped in the building!

"Alright, are you going to tell me what I need to be doing, or what?" I ask Jonathan. He uncovers his face and stares at me as if I'm stupid.

"You're joining our… empire, or whatever you may call it," he says simply.

"And there's no getting out of it?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope." At that, I get a hint of an idea. Maybe I can go with it…

"Then I better get settled, huh?" I say nonchalantly and try to act a bit more chipper. He rolls his eyes and nods. "Well, what exactly do you guys even want me here for?"

"Dunno. Just to have you on our side," he says in a tired voice.

"Is Jace here? I'd really like to see him," I add on after an awkward silence. He snorts and shakes his head.

"You'll have to take that up with father, little Clarissa," he snaps sharply. I have to bite my tongue to not correct him. I hate my full name. And the fact that he called me little.

"What about our mother?"

"Ha! What of her? She's no mother to me; she abandoned me. How could you love someone who abandoned their other child?" he growls, sitting up straight and glaring at me, fingers clawing into the couch.

"Well I didn't know she had any other children up until recently…"

"Well, she's fine I suppose. Valentine has some sort of an obsession with her," he says, his mood changing back to normal as quick as Valentine's. They way he talks so easily and casually pisses me off. He's been trying to be friendly, I think, but it's just sort of creepy. Thankfully, he soon gets up to leave.

"Dinner is served at six on the dot. Father hates tardiness, just so you know," he says and is out the door before I can even reply.

"Somehow, I already knew," I sigh to nobody and lock the front door before going to the bedroom and laying down. Hopefully some non-medicated sleep will help clear my mind, because I'm pretty sure I'm due to spontaneously combust at any time now.


	15. Family Dinners Suck

**Here's for the guest reviewer, MI cra cra!: I'm glad you liked the chapter! As LuminousFishy said in her Author's Note, she lost inspiration for the story and asked for someone to pick it up. We've been friends on here for a while, since I started on here I believe, so I offered to pick it up like, the second she posted It. Lmao. I've loved and followed this story from the start, and as a reader and writer, I don't wanna see a good story go unfinished. (:**

* * *

I wake up to a loud pounding and jolt upright immediately. I jump out of bed and grab the first thing I can find- a heavy decorative rock paper weight that sat on the desk. I edge around the corner into the hallway before making my way to the entryway and standing behind the door, staring at the knob, deciding what to do. With a deep breath, I unlock the door and bolt around the corner, my back pressed against the living room wall and the weight help above my head, ready to smack down on whoever comes through.

The door flies open with a bang, and someone runs around the corner in a dark jumper with the hood pulled up, concealing their face. Being ready to attack, I jump forward and use the full force of my body to swing my weapon into the intruder. I'm too short, though, and the paper weight hits the man square in the middle of his shoulders, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Just as I raise the rock again, my feet are kicked out from under me and the man is pinned above me, golden curls tickling my face and matching eyes staring into mine.

"Nice to see you too, love," Jace says with a smirk. I let out a squeak and drop the rock, my mouth hanging agape as well.

"You're here!" My arms are now released and I throw them around Jace's neck, pulling him tightly down on me, burying my face in his neck. I kiss his neck, run my hands through his hair, and breath his delicious scent in, trying to memorize him so that if we're ever separated again, I'll have something more to remember him by. _Thinking of it, I need a picture for my wallet or something too…_

"That's better," he says, hugging me back and kissing all over my face sweetly. I giggle, then glare at him accusingly.

"Where have you been?!" I yell, pushing myself away, but only enough to look at him without going cross-eyed. "I was stuck here, worrying, not even knowing if you were alive!" _Not completely true, but still…_

"You know as well as I that I can hold my own, Clary. Besides, It's not like I haven't tried to get to you," he says and I raise my brows in question. "Well, Valentine was very upset when you didn't arrive in the dining room at exactly at six. So, I offered to come find you," he says with a goofy grin.

"You expect me to believe that _that_ man let you go wandering around in his headquarters...alone...to retrieve his daughter from her _private _suite?"

"Sounds far-fetched, but that's what happened. We need to go before he gets suspicious…"

"What, are we supposed to just play into his plan?" I ask, though I _had _thought of that too. I just didn't know if it'd work. He nods and sighs, getting up and pulling me with him. I straighten myself out, checking in the entryway mirror to make sure I look decent, and we leave my room, Jace leading the way down another hallway to an elevator.

In hushed tones, he explains his plan, saying that he'll try to get in contact with the Rebels in the hope that they'll help us out. But, for now, we'll have to suck it up and go with the flow. That way, maybe, _just maybe_, we can get on Valentine and Jonathan's good side and gain some intel.

In a way, this is my very first mission as a shadowhunter, and to be honest, it's terrifying.

* * *

There's something odd about her. I can feel it every time I am in her presence, and unnerves me deeply. She tries to act calm and collected, but that's easy to see through, and underneath it, the fear is visible. But even deeper than that is the confidence that tries to rear it's- in this case- annoying head. It's almost admirable, but she's a shadowhunter that has lived a mundane life for sixteen years; that in itself makes her less intimidating.

The uncanny resemblance between her and our mother is another thing that annoys me about her, along with heaps of other stupid little things. Her hair, for example, looks like she just rolled out of bed- messy and unclassy, so unlike a Morgenstern. Definitely her size, too, though she's not _too _bad to look at. All of it just irks me almost to the point of hatred.

Why does father have a sudden interest in her, especially when I've been here the whole time? I've commanded armies alone since I was her age, yet father obviously doesn't think that's good enough. She's been alive for sixteen years, and we both knew it, so why not recruit her earlier, when it would've been easier. As a child, she would have probably been much more compliant and willing to please, but now, she's a stubborn bitch. No need to hide the truth with niceties.

Dinner goes on, and father is seething silently, waiting for that Jace boy to retrieve Clarissa. I don't think he knows what a favor it is for him to be able to personally escort Clarissa, because he bolted out of our sight the second he was given the okay. Even I was surprised, but I don't question him. I never question him; that's how scars and nightmares are made.

When they finally do arrive, father only nods curtly and stares straight ahead, eating silently and probably thinking of the best punishment to deal out to them.

"Sorry I'm late, uh, sir. I fell asleep," she says sheepishly. Our father looks up at her with a bored, calculating stare before turning his eyes to Jace. Then he completely ignores the apology.

"I hear that you two are together. I thought it best to ask you yourselves, rather than trust secondhand sources," he says evenly. Jace looks up from his plate with a careful, questioning gaze.

"Yes, we are, _sir_," he says smartly. Valentine's fork clatters to the plate and his hands sit balled on top of the table, knuckles white with tension. He eyes them before standing up and strolling to their side of the table, stopping behind them. Clarissa sits up board straight and her eyes focus downwards, avoiding looking back at father. Jace sits slouched lazily, that is, until he gets a hard blow to the side of his head.

"You will address me with better manners than that, Herondale," he growls menacingly while placing his hands on the back of his chair and leaning forward. Jace actually looks a little worried now. Serves him right. I quietly excuse myself while my father is preoccupied. Maybe I can get something done without the annoying distraction of babysitting…

* * *

_Shit. He should not have said that! That stupid, beautiful boy just had to be smart. _Valentine towers above Jace for a minute after slapping him, before Jace quietly apologizes.

"I am sorry, sir, I meant no disrespect," Jace murmurs, eyes downcast. It's sad to see him like that, all meek and obedient. Well, he should have kept his mouth shut, it's not like he didn't know who Valentine was and what he's capable of. I shake my head at him a little, sort of scared that he might be punished or something for talking back. I would assume that he was given the same spiel as me. I give him a hard look, urging him to shut up and let me talk. He nods minisculy.

"Father, may I ask a few questions?" I ask politely, turning my head to look him in the eyes. His creepy, black eyes meet mine for a brief moment before he straightens up and moves back to his seat across from us. When he turns his attention to pouring another glass of wine for himself, I take Jace's hand and squeeze it gently.

"Yes, you may," he says, sipping his wine. I smile slightly and take a sip of my water, suddenly wishing it was something a lot stronger.

"I know we're going to be here for a while, and it's pointless to try and reject that," he nods along, encouraging me to continue. "I was wondering if while we're here, you would teach us a few things?"

"And what do you have in mind?" he asks skeptically.

"You see, I'm not really sure. I just don't want to be a burden, and I want to make things easier for all of us," I say with a nervous shrug, trying to act sophisticated, though we all know I'm not.

"Well, I suppose that's something that we could figure out. You two could work here as a sort of...apprenticeship," he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I can see the cogs rolling in his mind, wondering how he can work this to his advantage. He'll probably make us do his laundry and cleaning; that's what I'd do, at least.

"Apprenticeship?" I ask, curious as to what he has planned. Jace raises his eyebrows but remains silent.

"Yes, something like that," Valentine murmurs, his eyes lost and unfocused. _All he needs is a fluffy little kitten in his lap to pet, and he'll be just like The Godfather. And it would make him a little less intimidating. _"You'll have to learn how we function here, Clarissa. I would like very much for all of this to be willingly executed, but if you and Jonathan," he says, nodding at Jace, "Don't comply, I _will_ be forced to use other methods."

I grimace and look down before looking back up with a deep breath and meeting Jace's eyes. He gives my hand a squeeze.

"Well, seeing as there's no way out of this, we'll have to just deal with it," I joke, looking at Jace again.

"You'll become accustomed to this all very quickly, I promise you that."

* * *

(_Clary; __**Jace**_)

"Like hell I'm going to sit around and be told what to do by a Morgenstern!" Jace whines as we sit in my room after dinner, still formulating a plan.

"Jace, just be quiet, will you?" I tell him softly. He apologizes and sits back. "Do you not see what I just did?" I ask with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"You seem to be able to listen to _me _just fine!"

"What are you… Oh. Well, that's different! You're my girlfriend, I kinda have to listen to you!" Jace laughs with me. I hold up a finger and run to my room, retrieving a pen and a notepad. I quickly scribble something down and toss it to Jace.

_He might have our rooms wired. That's why I told you to be quiet… _

"Ohhhh," Jace sighs and looks up. "Good thinking!" I give him a pointed look and roll my eyes just as Jace begins to speak again. He writes down what he was going to say instead.

_**What do you think about all of this? **_

_It's weird. A few days ago, I was living happily and obliviously in the Mundane world, and now I'm a marked shadowhunter and being held captive by my psychopath of a father. Then there's also my brother…_

_**What about him?**_

_He's creepy. Caught him _looking _at me earlier. Ew._

"That bastard!" Jace roars and stands up in anger.

"Jace, calm it," I hiss.

"He's your _brother, Clary_, that's sick_!_"

"I know," I shiver, completely creeped out by him. By the whole situation, really. It's going to be really hard getting used to all of this, but until we can come up with a way to bring down The Clave from the inside, I'm going to have to deal with it.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?" he says, a little softer this time since my voice is so small and quiet.

"I'm scared."

* * *

On the occasion o fit being October, the month of scary shit, Imma be the wicked bitch (not a typo) and demand 9 reviews. That'll put us at 15 reviews total. Sorry It's been a while, and sorry my tactics are a but different from LuminousFishys, but hey, we live in completely different countries. (I'm in the USA! She's from England! Or somewhere else in the UK, not sure xD)

I really really hope you guys like it. It's really hard for me to write in a lighter, more joking tone. I'm more into the heavier, romancy, action stuff with a little comical relief, but not everything I write is comical. Sorry! Anyways, review. Let me know what you think. How do I compare? And don't worry, you can be truthful. Unless you call me a horrible writer and lame, cuz even 18 years on Earth wont prepare for that kind of heartbreak! Haha, anyways yeah. Love you guys so much, thanks!

-Emily


	16. No Matter What

It's been a few weeks since Jonathan dragged Jace and I in, and to be honest, it's not as bad as it could be. We get up every morning, eat an amazing breakfast, and get ready for the day. Valentine usually had me doing stupid little things here and there, like filing papers or running errands around the building for him- but I'm not allowed to leave the building. I really miss everyone- Isabelle, Maia, my mother. Hell, I even miss Simon and Jordan. They probably think we're dead anyways.

Jace and I have been planning- every once in a while, we'll go to the top floor of the building and take the last flight of stairs up to the roof. Usually, It's pretty nice. You can see the city lights and the breeze is wonderful. The best part is that there aren't any cameras or microphones up there. Being constantly under surveillance, being forced to be the best we can, is so exhausting most of the time.

We haven't gotten very far, anyways, so I suppose it doesn't really matter. We currently have no way of contacting the rebel groups where Isabelle and her new family is, but we're working on getting in contact with the wolves. They have a sort of alliance with the shadowhunters, plus Maia and Jordan should be willing to help, too.

Jace wants to have a rescue party storm the place, but that just seems too barbaric and predictable. I think, since we're already half way there, that we should continue earning Valentine and Jonathan's trust so that we can get more inside information. We could learn things about them that they try to keep quiet; things that would crush them if they got out.

We could also get into their tech department; if we could do that, we could screw with the wrist watches and take them down from the inside. I personally like that idea the best- the wristwatches with all of a person's info on it and their soulmate count down is one of the strongest things keeping Valentine in power. Sure, the man power of the Clave helps, but if we could show the people that Valentine's plan isn't foolproof, we could start riots. People would hate him. They would rebel.

But, those are just ideas, and we are far from getting there.

"Jace!" I call, banging my fist against the door to his apartment room. I'd usually just walk in, but this time the door's locked. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

Valentine has arranged a formal dinner with a bunch of his colleagues and acquaintances, and I found a gorgeous aqua colored ball gown that brightens my hair, laying across the foot of my bed this afternoon with a pair or short-heeled nude pumps in a shoe box. It's actually a really pretty combination, and I'm so glad that the heels aren't tall. 'Father,' as he still orders me to call him, had wanted me dressed in black and white for work, but I refused to wear the high heels he offered. I guess he took that into consideration this time. _How sweet,_ I think sarcastically. A selection of makeup was also set out on the bedroom vanity with a plethora of different hair products. Thankfully, I was allowed to do my own makeup and I didn't have to surrender to one of the staff to do my hair and makeup. This isn't the 1800's.

"Jace!" I holler again, getting annoyed with having to wait and the way the heels put pressure on my pinkie toe. I can practically feel the blister forming. I can hear a loud scrambling on the other side just before the door flies open.

"Clary!" Jace whisper-yells as he pulls me in and slams the door behind me, dead bolting it as well. I step back at the urgency in his voice and look him over. His hair is a mess as always, but he is dressed in a sleek black tuxedo, the bowtie carelessly hanging around his neck. "I've got it."

I look at him expectantly but he shakes his head, reaching a hand up to pull on his ear, then pretending to rub his neck. Someone's listening in.

"Well. We're going to be late, so c'mon," I say with an eyeroll even though I really am curious as to what he's figured out. I reach up and tie his bow, placing a kiss on his cheek when I'm done. He smiles and pecks my lips before running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it before opening the door for me and taking my hand. "Why didn't you come pick me up at my room?"

"Oh. I fell asleep reading so I barely woke up in time anyways. Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Alas, the great Jace Wayland has to sleep too!" I proclaim in a false voice of surprise.

"Alas?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a cool word. Very Shakespearean," I retort, looping my arm around his as we near the ballroom doors. A waiter in a discreet black uniform opens the door with a flourish, letting the sound of smooth string instruments flow out of the room. Through the door I can see tables placed strategically around the room, and a space cleared down the middle for dancing. It was all very nice, actually. The room was filled with people of all ages; I even believe that a few children were running around.

_Valentine, throwing a party? Let alone a party with children? _This can only go perfectly well. Yeah, for sure.

We descend the grand staircase, the main feature of the ballroom, but thankfully there's no announcement of our arrival or anything. That would be awkward and I'd probably fall down the stairs. Jace squeezes the hand that is rested in the crook of his arm, which does a lot to give me a boost. I place the most genuine smile I can onto my face as we reach the bottom of the stairs, as does Jace, though I'm sure it's easy to tell how forced it is. Then again, maybe not, because Valentine strides up to us in a very confident manner.

"Clarissa, Jace," he says with a tight,obviously forced smile. Is that how I look? Jeez…

"Father," I nod my head with a smile. Jace shakes his hand, as always. He leads us through the room, greeting various colleagues and their children as we go. Several have familiar names; Blackwell, Starkweather, all people with high ranks in the Clave. Looking at the graying old man named Starkweather, I can see how fidgety he is. He's...he's afraid of Valentine? I wonder what else he's done; actually, he'd probably stoop low enough to threatening allies. If it's good enough for his own daughter, then…

Soon, we are all seated at tables around the room, eating a variation of steak, chicken, and all sorts of side dishes. The steak and potatoes are my favorite, and Valentine gives me a stern look when I start to eat, reminding me of my manners. Ah, well, who am I to impress anyways?

It's dessert that has me the most excited, though. The waiters bring out icecreams, pies, cookies, the whole nine yards. Everything seems fairly normal, which is pretty weird considering that this is Valentine we're talking about here. I would've thought that he'd have some weird foreign foods imported, but thankfully he didn't. It's very nice.

The waiters make another appearance when the last course is finished, and I'm chatting with Jace, who sits to my right, when an arm reaches between us to grab a plate, nearly bumping into me. A fork drops off of the plate he is carrying away, and as he crouches down to retrieve it, I see his face. Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses.

Simon Lewis. My best friend's soul mate. What the hell is he doing here?

I can't move, let alone say anything at all when he makes eye contact. Relief floods through me when he winks and drops a small slip of paper beside my foot before turning and walking away.

What the hell? I unfreeze when Jace nudges me, and step on the paper, covering it so nobody will see it. After a few minutes of listening to everyone chatter around me, I inconspicuously drop my napkin and lean down to grab it, slipping the paper into the side of my heeled shoes. Hopefully it won't get too crumpled up to read later.

After a few more minutes of anxious waiting, I have to get up and leave.

"Excuse me, father, I need to visit the ladies room," I murmur quietly. He nods and waves me off thankfully, so I give Jace a meaningful look and leave, heading over to the side of the room with the bathrooms.

The soft golden lights from the bathroom engulf me as I step in and check all of the stalls- they're all clear. I close and lock the main door before going and leaning against the tan marbled counter and taking a deep breath. When I am calm enough, I go to a cubicle for extra privacy, and lock myself in.

I put down the toilet cover and sit down. I pull the paper out from my shoe and look at the folded creases. With all the courage I can gather, I open the paper with shaky hands and stare at it for a while before tears slide down my face.

_I'm so sorry that this happened, Clary. I have not abandoned you; I will come find you, no matter what happens. Find Simon again and he will explain. I love you. -Mom_

* * *

**HIhihihihihi. How are you guys? It's been over a month, sorry! No excuses, just finding it harder and harder to write lately. But, it's here at least. It's pretty short, but I have a question about length.**

**Would you guys rather I update more often, even if they're short? Or would you rather wait for a longer chapter? Because the only reason I'm uploading now is because I feel guilty about it being over a month. I wish I could have made this longer but I couldn't unless I had taken longer. Lemme know what you think! Love you guys so so so much and thank you for reading, following, favoriting, etc. We wouldn't be here without you guys (: **

**DISCLAIMER: Cassie Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, and LuminousFishy was the original author. I am continuing this (with her permission). Thanks!**

**-Emily X**


End file.
